Ash vs Paul - Revancha en el Lago Acuity
by Fox McCloude
Summary: En preparación para el que será el torneo más importante de toda su vida, Ash Ketchum visita el Lago Acuity en la región Sinnoh para tormarse algo de tiempo para entrenar. Pero sorprendentemente, no es el único que eligió ese mismo día para visitar la locación, y un encuentro fatídico encenderá una vieja llama y recuerdos de una gran rivalidad.


**Ash vs Paul – Revancha en el Lago Acuity**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 ** _Región de Sinnoh…_**

En el extremo norte de la región Sinnoh, al oeste de Ciudad Snowpoint, se encuentra el Lago Acuity, uno de los tres lagos más grandes de toda la región, y también por ser el lugar donde se rumora que reside el Pokémon Legendario Uxie. Sin embargo, para Ash Ketchum, esta locación representaba mucho más que eso.

La base móvil del Cerebro de la Frontera Brandon, la Pirámide de Batallas, aquel día sobrevolaba los alrededores del lago, propulsada por sus turbinas y aterrizando a poca distancia de él para evitar llamar demasiado la atención de los curiosos. De todas maneras no iba a quedarse demasiado, pues solo venían de paso para dejar a uno de sus ocupantes.

\- Uff, qué forma de viajar. – dijo Ash al poner un pie fuera de ella. – Mejor que cualquier avión.

\- Nosotros continuaremos hacia las ruinas de Snowpoint. – le dijo Brandon, el Rey de la Pirámide y líder entre los Cerebros de la Frontera. – ¿Seguro que estarás bien tú solo?

\- No se preocupen por mí. – aseguró Ash. – Puedo arreglármelas, y además, hace tiempo que no salgo a campo abierto. Me vendrá bien estirar un poco las piernas.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió Brandon. – Regresaremos por ti en diez días, hasta entonces, ten cuidado allá afuera.

Y dicho esto, Ash se alejó a distancia segura mientras Brandon retornaba al interior de su base. Unos minutos después, esta volvió a despegar y se alejó en dirección este hacia Snowpoint. Brandon quería hacer su visita anual al Templo de Regigigas para presentar sus respetos, así que aprovechó de darle a Ash el aventón para que pudiese tener algo de entrenamiento. Después de todo, se estaban preparando para el Torneo Intercontinental de Campeones, y como solo habría una plaza, decidirían quién la ocuparía con un torneo interno entre los ocho miembros de la Frontera de Batalla de Kanto. Cada uno de ellos quería hacer su entrenamiento en privado, y a su propia manera.

Después de pasar por el Centro Pokémon para dejar sus pertenencias, Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron hacia el borde del lago a echar un vistazo. La nostalgia invadió al entrenador al mirar la superficie y recordar todos los eventos que vivió en ese lugar. Para Brock, el más importante fue haber visto a Uxie, pero para Ash, el evento más importante, y el más vívido entre sus recuerdos, fue aquella fatídica batalla total que tuvo contra el que fue uno de uno de sus mayores rivales como entrenador.

Esa batalla fue quizás una de sus más humillantes y desastrosas derrotas en todo su viaje por Sinnoh. No solo por haber perdido en un 6-2, sino por quien fue su oponente. Paul, un entrenador que era todo lo opuesto a Ash en lo que a personalidad, e ideas sobre el entrenamiento de los Pokémon se refería. Durante la mayor parte de su viaje por Sinnoh, Paul menospreciaba a Ash por su ideología de hacerse amigo de sus Pokémon y esforzarse para entrenar con ellos y sacar su verdadero poder, llamándolo un entrenador débil, y Ash desesperadamente buscaba derrotarlo para probarle que estaba equivocado.

Sin embargo, dos cosas buenas salieron de esa pelea: una fue que Chimchar, el mismo Pokémon que Paul había desechado por no cumplir sus expectativas, evolucionó a Monferno. Y la otra, que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que realmente tenía que hacer para poder superar a Paul. Estaba tan concentrado en derrotarlo, en tratar de ser tan fuerte como él, que no se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba haciéndolo todo mal. Los métodos de Paul nunca servirían con él, porque él no era Paul. Él era Ash, y al recordar eso fue que finalmente entendió lo que necesitaba. Algo que siempre tuvo, y que perdió de vista por intentar ser algo que no era, solo por intentar ganarse el respeto de su rival.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. – dijo una voz familiar. Ash se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, y vio dos caras muy familiares aproximándose a él.

Los hermanos de Veilstone, ambos de pelo morado, pero en actitudes, vestimentas y hasta profesiones totalmente diferentes. El mayor de ambos, Reggie, llevaba su usual atuendo de criador, completo con el delantal verde que Ash le había visto usar cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Por su parte, Paul ahora se veía igual de alto que su hermano, pero más allá de eso no había cambiado mucho, salvo quizás que su expresión ya no era tan dura como la recordaba.

\- Paul, Reggie, qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí. – los saludó el entrenador.

\- Pues qué bien por ti. Tú no eres exactamente a quien esperaba ver. – dijo Paul.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ash.

\- Vimos la Pirámide de Batallas volando por aquí cerca, y pensé que tal vez tendría oportunidad de ver a Brandon y retarlo a una batalla. – explicó Paul.

\- Ah, ya veo. – dijo Ash. – Siento decepcionarte, solo vinieron para dejarme aquí, y siguieron hacia Snowpoint.

\- Qué lástima, hermanito. – dijo Reggie. – Pero no es tan malo después de todo, y es apropiado que encontráramos a Ash aquí el día de hoy.

\- ¿El día de hoy? – Ash ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

\- ¿Qué, no sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Paul con ligera irritación.

\- Eh… ¿miércoles?

Paul se llevó una mano a la cara, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír, y Ash por su parte se quedó totalmente fuera de onda. ¿Era una fecha importante acaso?

Por fortuna, Reggie intervino para resolver su duda. – Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. Hoy es el aniversario de esa batalla total que tuvieron ustedes dos en este lugar.

\- ¿Lo es, de verdad? – preguntó Ash.

\- Sí. De hecho, Paul viene aquí todos los años este mismo día. – dijo Reggie. – ¿No es así, hermanito?

\- No era necesario entrar en tanto detalle. – dijo Paul, y luego se volteó a ver a Ash. – Pero en serio, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de algo así?

\- Hey, en mi defensa, cuando estoy fuera de casa no presto mucha atención al tiempo o las fechas. – replicó Ash. – Aunque… no niego que sí vine aquí un poco por la nostalgia. Esa batalla jamás se me olvidaría.

\- Claro, después de que te apalee como lo hice. – le recordó Paul, haciendo que Ash se enfurruñara un poco. – De nuevo… en ese momento no estabas a tu máximo, y yo estaba preparado para ti después de todo.

\- Eso ya es agua pasada, chicos. – dijo Reggie, antes de volverse hacia Ash. – En fin, ¿cómo has estado? Hemos escuchado cosas muy buenas de ti en los últimos años.

\- Los rumores dicen que la Frontera de Batalla de Kanto tiene un octavo cerebro. – dijo Paul secamente. – Eres tú, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, abrí un Coliseo de Batalla en Pueblo Paleta, que también funge como Gimnasio oficial de la Liga Kanto. – dijo Ash. – ¿Te interesaría desafiarlo?

\- Tal vez… – admitió el hermano menor. – Aunque eso no explica qué haces aquí, tan lejos de casa.

\- Para ser honesto, vine para entrenar un poco. – dijo Ash. – ¿Saben sobre el Torneo Intercontinental de Campeones Pokémon?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Es el torneo Pokémon más importante, donde solo participan los mejores entrenadores del mundo. – dijo Paul. – No me digas que vas a participar en él.

\- No es oficial todavía. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo hay una plaza disponible, y los cerebros haremos un torneo interno para decidir quién de nosotros entrará.

Paul se quedó viendo a Ash, con una mirada que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta conocía bastante bien. Era similar, aunque a la vez diferente, a las que le daba cuando eran rivales, excepto que más que menosprecio o desdén, parecía contener más respeto. Sin embargo, en los ojos del entrenador de Veilstone se veía ese claro deseo de retarlo. Y Reggie no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no tienen una batalla ustedes dos? – dijo el hermano mayor. – Parece apropiado, y si Ash dijo que vino a entrenar, ¿por qué no empezar ahora mismo? Esta vez el campo de batallas del Centro Pokémon sí estará disponible para ustedes dos.

Los dos entrenadores lo miraron, y luego se vieron entre ellos. Ash no tenía ningún problema, y su equipo estaba bastante descansado y listo para pelear si era necesario. Mirando a Pikachu en su hombro, su roedor le dio un gesto afirmativo que daba a entender que estaba listo cuando él quisiera.

\- ¿Tienes a tu mejor equipo contigo? – preguntó Paul.

\- Cualquier equipo para mí es el mejor. – replicó Ash.

\- Bien, si estás tan confiado, hagámoslo.

\- Será mejor pedir permiso a la Enfermera Joy. – dijo Reggie. – Yo seré el réferi, si no les molesta.

Los dos entrenadores asintieron. La flama de la rivalidad entre ambos había vuelto a encenderse. Quizás ya no fuese antagónica, pero definitivamente seguía allí, y el reencuentro en ese lugar la había avivado exponencialmente.

* * *

 ** _Un par de horas más tarde, en el campo de batalla…_**

Hechos ya los arreglos para la batalla, los dos entrenadores se encontraron frente a frente, cada uno en su lugar asignado. En el medio de ambos se encontraba Reggie, con las banderas de réferi en la mano, preparado para dirigir el encuentro, y claramente emocionado de ver qué clase de batalla tendrían su hermano y Ash.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonreía emocionado y a la vez con expectación. Siempre le agradaba encontrarse de nuevo con viejos rivales, comprobar qué tan fuertes se habían vuelto. Pese a sus desavenencias con Paul, lo respetaba como a un entrenador fuerte, y en su último encuentro se separaron, si bien no como amigos, sí con un gran respeto por las habilidades del otro, y dejando claro quién de los dos era el mejor entrenador en la Liga Sinnoh. Después de tanto tiempo, Ash estaba ansioso por demostrarle a Paul lo que podía hacer, y todo lo que había progresado desde la última vez que se enfrentaron.

Por su parte, los pensamientos de Paul eran otros. Para él, la prioridad seguía siendo demostrar que era el más fuerte, y el saber que ahora Ash ocupaba un puesto en igual rango que Brandon, el entrenador que su hermano no pudo derrotar y que él se había fijado como valla para superar, hacía que estuviese decidido a ganar este combate. La última vez, tuvo la ventaja de saber exactamente lo que haría Ash, los Pokémon que usaría y cómo contrarrestar a cada uno de ellos. Pero esa ventaja ahora era inexistente. No tenía manera de saber qué tanto había mejorado Ash desde su último enfrentamiento, ni de qué sería capaz.

\- Esta será una batalla total. – declaró Reggie. – Cada uno de los dos podrá utilizar seis Pokémon, y podrá sustituir cuando lo desee. La batalla terminará cuando los seis Pokémon de uno de los dos ya no sean capaces de seguir peleando. ¿Están listos?

\- Listo. – dijo Paul.

\- Empecemos de una vez. – dijo Ash, tomando su primera Pokébola. – ¡Swellow, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Swellow! – El ave tijera de Hoenn apareció en el aire y extendiendo las alas flotó sobre el campo.

Paul se quedó viéndolo, y tras meditarlo un momento decidió responder de igual forma. – ¡Honchkrow, prepárate para la batalla!

\- ¡Krow! – El cuervo evolucionado hizo lo propio, y se encaró con su contraparte elevándose a la misma altura.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Swellow, inicia con Ataque Rápido! – exclamó Ash, decidido a conectar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Swellow! – El pájaro de Hoenn salió disparado dejando una estela blanca detrás de sí, directo hacia su oponente. Paul movió ligeramente la comisura de la boca, denotando que estaba ligeramente impresionado, tal vez por la velocidad del ataque.

\- ¡Honchkrow, esquiva y usa Cuchilla Nocturna!

\- ¡Honchkrow!

El cuervo viró hacia un lado evitando el roce de Swellow, y haciendo una vuelta en U, se lanzó con una de sus alas envuelta en energía púrpura-negra, dispuesto para darle a su oponente un buen aletazo.

\- ¡Doble Equipo, ahora! – exclamó Ash.

Justo antes que el ala de Honchkrow lo golpeara, Swellow hizo aparecer imágenes suyas, y en cuanto la Cuchilla Nocturna hizo contacto con su objetivo, este se disipó: era solo una ilusión. El pájaro de Hoenn comenzó a multiplicarse por todo el campo, dispersando sus clones a tal velocidad que era imposible distinguir cuál sería el verdadero.

\- Nada mal, lo admito. – dijo Paul en tono monocorde. – ¡Honchkrow, As Aéreo!

Honchkrow se envolvió en energía voladora y salió disparado hacia el verdadero Swellow. Por muy bueno que fuese el Doble Equipo, el As Aéreo era un ataque que siempre ubicaba al objetivo, dondequiera que estuviese. Casi imposible de esquivar, decían algunos.

\- ¡Swellow, As Aéreo tú también!

Desde la misma dirección en la que iba Honchkrow, el verdadero Swellow abandonó su cobertura entre los clones y fue al encuentro de su oponente con el mismo ataque. Los dos pájaros chocaron en el aire uno contra el otro y salieron despedidos hacia atrás, mostrándose bastante igualados en la fuerza de sus ataques.

\- ¡Honchkrow, Pulso Oscuro! – ordenó Paul. El cuervo disparó desde su pico un rayo de ondas umbrías hacia su oponente.

\- ¡Swellow, desvíalo con Ala de Acero! – exclamó Ash.

Ambas alas de Swellow adoptaron un revestimiento metálico mientras volaba en la dirección hacia Honchkrow. En vez de lanzarse a atacarlo de inmediato, sin embargo, Swellow dio un aletazo justo cuando los rayos del Pulso Oscuro estaban por alcanzarlo. Para sorpresa tanto de Paul como de Honchkrow, los rayos salieron desviados como reflectados por un espejo, y Honchkrow apenas alcanzó a virar para evitar que estos lo golpearan, pero al hacerlo Swellow tuvo su abertura para acercarse y le dio un aletazo metálico en toda la cabeza. El cuervo apenas evitó estamparse contra el suelo justo a tiempo, volviendo a elevarse antes de chocar.

Sin decir una palabra, Paul levantó su Pokébola y regresó a Honchkrow, sorprendiendo tanto a Ash como a Reggie. El pelimorado se puso a pensar un poco. De sus experiencias pasadas, no creía poder derrotarlo en una batalla aérea con facilidad, y ese Swellow parecía aventajar un poco a Honchkrow en velocidad. Mejor intentar otro enfoque.

\- ¡Ursaring, prepárate para la batalla! – declaró finalmente.

\- ¡RRAAAAHHH! – El oso rabioso apareció rugiendo y sacando sus afiladas zarpas.

Reggie por su parte se quedó viendo al entrenador de Kanto. – "¿Qué harás ahora, Ash? ¿Intentarás derrotar a Ursaring con tu Swellow?"

Para su sorpresa, Ash también decidió hacer un cambio de Pokémon. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se quedó viendo a Ursaring, y también estuvo tratando de determinar quién sería el mejor oponente para hacerle frente. Finalmente se decidió y arrojó su siguiente Pokébola.

\- ¡Snorlax, yo te elijo! – exclamó.

\- Snorlax…

Tanto Paul como Reggie levantaron una ceja. Una extraña decisión para ellos, pero Ash sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente que Ursaring era mayormente un combatiente físico capaz de infligir bastante daño, y ahí era donde Snorlax era el oponente perfecto para él. No solo podía aguantar mucho castigo, sino que tenía algunos trucos que podrían sorprender a Paul, además de que su fuerza tampoco era nada desdeñable.

\- ¡Ursaring, usa Onda Certera! – ordenó Paul. El oso rugió y disparó de entre sus zarpas una gran esfera de energía azul contra su oponente.

\- ¡Protección, Snorlax! – exclamó Ash.

\- Snor… – Snorlax bajó los brazos mientras un domo de energía verde se formaba a su alrededor. La Onda Certera impactó contra la barrera impenetrable, sin causarle ningún daño.

\- ¡Híperrayo! – ordenó Paul, sin dejarse amilanar por el ataque fallido. Solo estaban probando a su oponente después de todo.

El entrenador de Veilstone se sentía bastante confiado. Ursaring era uno de sus combatientes principales, y había podido derrotar personalmente a la mitad del equipo de Ash durante la primera batalla que tuvieron en ese lugar. Además, esa Protección difícilmente le podría ser de utilidad con ataques consecutivos, y no podría escudarse detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, nada podría haberlo preparado para la siguiente orden que dio su oponente.

\- ¡Salta y usa Golpe de Cuerpo! – exclamó Ash.

Los ojos de Paul se ensancharon ligeramente un segundo al oír el grito de su oponente, creyendo que oyó mal. Pero no: Snorlax realmente pegó un enorme salto, no solo esquivando el Híperrayo literalmente en el último instante, sino que se le fue encima a Ursaring con todo el peso de su cuerpo, recorriendo una distancia que por estimación de Paul tenía que ser mínimo la mitad de la longitud del campo de batalla.

Ursaring apenas pudo dar un paso atrás antes que la enorme mole de peso le cayera encima, haciendo retumbar el campo de batalla al caer. El oso quedó tan aturdido que olvidó por un momento tratar de quitarse de encima a su oponente, y aunque lo logró, lo hizo con dificultad. Los dos Pokémon volvieron a incorporarse, viéndose frente a frente.

Paul, por su parte, decidió que era hora de cambiar su enfoque. – ¡Ursaring, usa Cuchillada!

El oso rugió y extendió sus garras, haciéndolas brillar con luz blanca mientras cargaba contra Snorlax.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – dijo Ash.

Paul de nuevo se sorprendió al escuchar la orden de Ash. Ese salto que dio Snorlax lo tomó con la guardia baja, pero no había forma de que fuese a esquivar un ataque veloz a corta distancia si no lo dejaba saltar. Seguro intentaría soportar el ataque, o eso creyó Paul.

Para su shock, Snorlax comenzó a evadir las Cuchilladas de Ursaring simplemente moviéndose de lado a lado y retrocediendo ligeramente. Algunas lograron hacerle mella, pero fuera de cortes pequeños, ninguna logró acertar de manera significativa.

\- ¿Cómo puede un Snorlax moverse así de rápido? – preguntó Paul.

\- No lo subestimes, Snorlax puede ser grande, pero se mantiene en forma. – replicó Ash.

Era decir mucho que un Pokémon como Snorlax, cuyos hábitos favoritos eran desde luego comer y dormir, pudiese ser un combatiente tan efectivo en batalla. Desde luego, siempre le dejaba la billetera vacía para recompensarlo con un buen bocadillo por cada batalla, pero cuando era importante, valdría cada centavo.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo! – ordenó Paul.

Ursaring levantó sus brazos, que empezaron a brillar con energía dorada, y le asestó un violento golpe en la cabeza a Snorlax. El Pokémon de Ash se tambaleó aturdido, y Paul decidió liquidar el asalto con un ataque a quemarropa.

\- ¡Híperrayo! – ordenó.

\- ¡RRAAAAHHH!

Aspirando profundamente, la energía naranja se comenzó a acumular en las mandíbulas de Ursaring, y un segundo después disparó su ataque. Estando aturdido, Snorlax no pudo esquivarlo y cayó pesadamente hacia atrás. Paul sonrió con satisfacción, mientras Reggie se acercaba a verlo.

\- ¡Snorlax ya no puede…! – estuvo a punto de declarar, hasta que se dio cuenta que empezaba a incorporarse, apoyándose con las manos.

\- Snor… lax… – dijo mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. Y no se veía nada contento.

\- Snorlax, usa Descanso para reponer tus energías. – dijo Ash.

Snorlax se colocó en posición relajada, roncando sonoramente, mientras las heridas que sufrió por los últimos ataques comenzaban a desvanecerse. Paul por su parte estaba estupefacto. Que ese Snorlax hubiera aguantado esos ataques y levantarse de nuevo ya de por sí era una sorpresa, pero sumado además a ese despliegue de agilidad y velocidad, eso era totalmente de otro mundo.

\- "Detesto admitirlo, pero parece que sabe lo que hace." – pensó Paul. – "¿Debería cambiar ahora?"

Era un dilema. Paul no quería revelar a su equipo tan rápido, no sin haber descifrado primero la estrategia de Ash. Pero empezaba a dudar si Ursaring tendría una oportunidad de ganar. No era el único que tenía para infligir daño, pero ciertamente era uno de los principales, y perderlo podría ponerlo en desventaja.

Por otra parte, Snorlax aún seguía dormido. Podría aprovechar de recuperar algo del daño infligido mientras despertaba, aunque el uso del Híperrayo dejó a Ursaring sin aire por unos momentos, así que tenía que empezar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad para golpear fuerte, y rápido. Apenas Ursaring levantó los brazos y apretó los puños, indicando que podía volver a moverse, Paul hizo su movida.

\- ¡Corpulencia, ahora! – ordenó.

\- ¡RAAAAAHHH! – Con ese rugido, Ursaring flexionó los brazos y empezó a potenciar sus músculos, brillando con un aura de poder roja. Snorlax permaneció dormido y Paul supo que no podía perder esa oportunidad.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo, ahora! – exclamó.

Ursaring corrió hacia Snorlax, alzando su brazo en alto de nuevo envuelto en energía dorada, listo para asestar un golpe decisivo. Antes de que despertara, tenía que hacer que este ataque contara, no podía fallarlo.

\- ¡Sonámbulo! – exclamó Ash.

Justo cuando Ursaring estaba a punto de conectarle el golpe en la cabeza, Snorlax, todavía sentado, se movió ligeramente, llevando atrás el brazo derecho como si fuese a dar un puñetazo. A la distancia y cubierto por Ursaring, Paul no alcanzó a ver cuál fue el ataque, pero el efecto posterior lo hizo evidente.

Ursaring retrocedió después de ser golpeado por el hombro, y todo su brazo desde ahí hasta el codo había quedado congelado, impidiéndole dar el golpe con Brazo Martillo.

\- Puño Hielo… – dedujo Paul, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¡Ahora, Sonámbulo de nuevo! – gritó Ash.

Dicho y hecho, Snorlax volvió a moverse mientras estaba dormido, y agarrando a Ursaring por los hombros, le asestó un violento Cabezazo que dejó al oso tambaleándose hacia atrás, con los ojos dando vueltas y teniendo que frotarse la cabeza, gruñendo por la jaqueca.

Paul habría querido achacarlo a la suerte, pero el que ese Snorlax tuviese un arsenal de movimientos tan variado, sumado a sus inusuales capacidades no solo para atacar y soportar el daño, sino para moverse, no era cosa despreciable. Si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar, tenía que actuar rápido.

\- ¡Usa Onda Certera! – ordenó.

Usando el otro brazo, Ursaring comenzó a formar la esfera de energía, preparándose para lanzarla justo cuando Snorlax comenzaba a despertar de nuevo. El oso arrojó su ataque, pero al no poder usar ambos brazos no pudo controlarlo bien para apuntar y salió desviado hacia un lado, sin dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Snorlax, termínalo con un Híperrayo! – ordenó Ash.

Snorlax comenzó a cargar su ataque. En aquel momento Paul no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que usar uno propio y esperar que fuese suficiente, aunque tenía sus dudas. Independientemente del resultado, sin embargo, ya había podido ver el estilo de batalla de ese Snorlax, y estaba empezando a planear cómo derrotarlo.

\- ¡Ursaring, usa Híperrayo también!

El oso obedeció la orden, y también comenzó a cargar energía en sus mandíbulas. Los dos Híperrayos salieron disparados al mismo tiempo, colisionando uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, el de Snorlax alcanzó a ganar un poco más de terreno, y aunque la explosión resultante alcanzó a ambos, el punto de colisión quedó más cerca de Ursaring, haciendo que a él le tocara la peor parte, y sin mencionar que a diferencia de Snorlax, el daño que tenía por los ataques anteriores todavía permanecía.

Los dos Pokémon volvieron a hacer un esfuerzo por incorporarse, Ursaring con un poco más de dificultad, pero finalmente sucumbió y se desplomó sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Ursaring ya no puede pelear, Snorlax es el ganador! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Sí, primer punto para nosotros! – celebró Ash.

\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – exclamó a su vez el roedor eléctrico haciendo una V de la victoria.

Paul retiró a su Pokémon caído sin mediar palabras. Aunque no lo dijera de dientes para afuera, tuvo que reconocer que ese Snorlax era un oponente formidable. Ash no lo envió contra Ursaring porque sí: tenía fuerza, resistencia, un arsenal de movimientos variados y una inusual velocidad para su especie. Lo que significaba que no era el tipo de oponente al que se podía derrotar a pura fuerza bruta. Tenía que ser más inteligente, y ya sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Magmortar, prepárate para la batalla! – dijo arrojando su siguiente Pokébola.

Tanto Paul como Reggie aguardaron, y ya que Ash decidió no cambiar a Snorlax, el mayor de los hermanos de Veilstone alzó sus banderas y les ordenó continuar la batalla. El Descanso que usó Snorlax iba a ser un hueso duro de roer, sumado a sus evidentes defensas y fuerza. La clave para derrotarlo sería causar daño más rápido del que pudiese recuperar.

\- ¡Magmortar, Giro Fuego! – ordenó Paul.

\- ¡Magmortar!

Apuntando con uno de sus brazos de cañón, Magmortar disparó un chorro en espiral de fuego que rodeó a Snorlax rápidamente y lo atrapó en una columna ardiente.

A Paul no se le escapó, sin embargo, que Snorlax no se veía tan afectado por el ataque como normalmente lo hacían los oponentes de Magmar, de modo que no tardó en deducir que probablemente tuviese la habilidad Grasa Espesa. Grandioso, eso le dificultaría aún más las cosas.

Pero tal vez había otra forma.

\- ¡Snorlax, usa Golpe de Cuerpo!

\- ¡Snor! – Igual que con Ursaring, Snorlax pegó un enorme salto para dejarse caer encima de Magmortar con todo su peso. A Paul seguía sorprendiéndole que fuese capaz de saltar así con ese tamaño y peso. ¿De qué le daría Ash de comer?

\- ¡Esquiva y deja Tumba de Rocas encima del terreno! – replicó Paul.

Saltando fuera del camino donde venía la sombra de Snorlax, Magmortar disparó unos bultos de roca que se materializaron en el lugar donde fue a caer. El plan de Paul era que estas al menos lo lastimaran un poco al caer, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Snorlax las aplastó reduciéndolas a grava, como pudo comprobar cuando se levantó. Agregando además una enorme grieta con forma de telaraña en el campo.

\- ¡Ataque de Smog, directo a la cara! – exclamó Paul.

Magmortar juntó ambos brazos y disparó un chorro de humo venenoso contra Snorlax, apuntándole directo a la cara para que lo respirara todo. Paul era astuto: este ataque podía ser lento y poco preciso, pero él había entrenado a Magmortar para que lo disparara con la fuerza y velocidad de una manguera contra incendios, así que Snorlax, por inusualmente rápido que fuera, no tendría manera de evadirlo.

Mientras Snorlax empezaba a toser, Paul alcanzó a ver que Ash se empezaba a desorientarse. Una de sus debilidades cuando lo conoció era su tendencia a desenfocarse cuando un oponente lo superaba en fuerza, o lo abrumaba con sus ataques antes de darle tiempo de responder. Era bueno saber que eso no había cambiado, así que continuó presionando de la misma forma, usando el Smog hacia la cara de Snorlax hasta que este adoptó un tinte morado, evidenciando el envenenamiento.

\- ¡Oh no! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Magmortar, usa Llamarada! – ordenó Paul.

\- ¡Snorlax, Protección! – exclamó Ash finalmente.

Magmortar disparó la gran estrella de fuego contra su oponente, estallando contra la barrera protectora. Sin embargo, aunque se salvó del ataque, el veneno hizo lo suyo, haciendo que Snorlax se resintiera, y si bien todavía se veía lejos de caer, le sirvió a Paul para hacer un análisis rápido de su adversario. Siete movimientos en su arsenal: Protección, Híperrayo, Golpe de Cuerpo, Sonámbulo, Cabezazo, Puño de Hielo y Descanso. Cuatro ofensivos, dos de soporte, y uno para usar sus ataques cuando estaba dormido.

La pelea con Ursaring le hizo darse cuenta de algo: enfrentarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era un error, pero su punto débil era que, fuera del Híperrayo, carecía de ataques de largo alcance. Magmortar, por otro lado, no tenía problemas con eso.

\- ¡Ataque de Smog de nuevo!

Otra vez, un chorro de gas venenoso a alta presión salió disparado hacia la cara de Snorlax. El ataque en sí mismo no era tan fuerte, pero era útil para mantenerlo desorientado mientras el veneno en su sistema hacía su trabajo.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas! – exclamó Paul, y Magmortar se dispuso a disparar los bultos de roca, pero esta vez para que le cayeran encima a Snorlax.

\- ¡Protección! – exclamó Ash. Eso era todo, lo había forzado a la defensiva y ahora tenía que seguir presionando su ataque.

Parte del entrenamiento de Paul era que sus Pokémon no cesaran de hacer un ataque a menos que él se los ordenara, o fuesen interrumpidos. Así, Magmortar continuó haciéndole caer rocas encima a Snorlax, y poco a poco el domo protector empezaba a parpadear. Por impresionante que fuera, la Protección tarde o temprano caería.

\- Solo un poco más… – murmuró Paul.

Cinco segundos más tarde, la barrera finalmente terminó de desplomarse, y las rocas llovieron sobre Snorlax, que solo atinó a encogerse sobre sí mismo y a cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos para evitar una posible jaqueca.

\- ¡Giro de Fuego! – ordenó Paul.

Magmortar juntó sus brazos de cañón y volvió a disparar dos ráfagas de fuego en espiral. Esta vez el tornado de fuego fue muchísimo más intenso que antes, tanto que Ash no podía ver a Snorlax a través de las llamas. Magmortar mantuvo el calor durante no menos de un minuto y medio sin interrupciones, y cuando finalmente cesó, Snorlax estaba bastante quemado, y todavía resintiéndose con el veneno del Smog.

\- ¡Snorlax, usa Descanso! – ordenó Ash.

\- No lo harás. – dijo Paul. – ¡Magmortar, Atactrueno!

Si Snorlax se iba a dormir, todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Paul había hecho que Magmortar aprendiera Atactrueno con su Electivire como una forma de contrarrestar su debilidad primaria, pero si le daba una sacudida con él a Snorlax, eso ayudaría a también a mantenerlo despierto.

Magmortar alzó los brazos de cañón, y disparó una poderosa descarga eléctrica de ellos. Igual que con el Giro Fuego, la mantuvo a más no poder, y únicamente se detuvo cuando se le "agotaron las baterías", por decirlo así. Pero había logrado su cometido.

\- ¡Snorlax, no! – exclamó Ash

\- ¡Termina con esto! ¡Magmortar, Llamarada a quemarropa!

\- ¡Mag! – Magmortar corrió y puso sus brazos de cañón en la panza de Snorlax. Un segundo después, una gran estrella de fuego explotó de ella, y Snorlax salió volando por los aires, cayendo pesadamente a los pies de Ash y sacudiendo el suelo.

\- Laaax… – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

\- ¡Snorlax ya no puede pelear! ¡Magmortar gana! – declaró Reggie.

\- Snorlax, regresa. – dijo Ash recuperando a su amigo. – Excelente trabajo, amigo, te mereces un buen descanso y un buen banquete después.

Ash se quedó mirando fijamente a Paul. Usando solo la pelea con Ursaring pudo descifrar el estilo de pelea de Snorlax y contrarrestarlo de manera efectiva sin que Magmortar recibiera un solo golpe en todo el asalto. No esperaría menos de él, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Ash estaba tratando de tomar una página del libro de Paul y no mostrar todas sus cartas tan pronto. Swellow tenía todavía algunos trucos que no había utilizado, y si Magmortar tenía un ataque Eléctrico, había uno que podía explotar.

\- ¡Swellow, de vuelta a la acción! – dijo Ash arrojando la Pokébola.

En el breve instante antes de que Reggie les diera la señal para reanudar el combate, Paul se quedó mirando al pájaro. Haber utilizado a Honchkrow era porque era más fácil analizar a un oponente con un Pokémon similar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no había podido verle todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Tendría que seguir haciéndolo sobre la marcha con Magmortar.

Apenas Reggie levantó las banderas para continuar, Paul dio su orden sin dudarlo. – ¡Tumba de Rocas al aire!

Magmortar apuntó sus brazos de cañón disparando unas esferas de energía blanca encima de Swellow, para que estas se materializaran en unas enormes rocas para aplastarlo.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Viento Afín! – ordenó Ash.

Swellow extendió las alas y se puso en marcha creando una corriente de viento que aceleró su vuelo, permitiéndole esquivar sin mucha dificultad las rocas. Paul involuntariamente apretó un puño: ese Swellow de por sí era bastante veloz, y ahora se movería más rápido. Tenía que pararlo de alguna forma.

\- ¡Usa Smog! – ordenó Paul.

Ash de inmediato replicó con un ataque propio. – ¡Contraataca con Tajo Aéreo!

Magmortar de nuevo juntó sus brazos de cañón para disparar el humo tóxico contra su oponente. Swellow inmediatamente replicó comenzando a aletear para enviar una cuchilla de aire que lo dispersó, además de atravesar todo el camino y golpear a Magmortar, aunque no hizo más que sacudirlo un poco. Paul le ordenó insistir de nuevo, y Ash y Swellow replicaron usando Doble Equipo, de nuevo esparciéndose por todos lados.

\- Magmortar, sigue usando Smog por todo el campo.

Magmortar comenzó a girar mientras continuaba dispersando el humo tratando de abarcar toda el área posible. Llegó un punto en que todos los clones de Swellow terminaron cubiertos por la nube tóxica, y Ash no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a los pocos segundos.

\- Giro Fuego. – dijo Paul chasqueando los dedos.

Apenas se encendió la chispa, todo el humo detonó en una gran explosión que sacó volando a Swellow. Ahora estaba presto para atacarlo en el aire, y Paul no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- ¡Usa Atactrueno! – le ordenó.

Magmortar disparó la descarga eléctrica contra el aturdido Swellow. Si tenía oportunidad de liquidarlo de un solo golpe, era ahora o nunca. Swellow no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, que le dio de lleno mientras seguía en el aire.

\- ¡Swellow, resiste! – exclamó Ash.

\- Sweeee… – El pájaro recibió todo el ataque hasta que Magmortar cesó de disparar, pero al terminar, extendió sus alas y se sacudió las chispas como si nada. – ¡SWELLOW!

\- ¿Cómo rayos…? – De nuevo, Paul tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener su sorpresa. Ese ataque tenía que haberlo acabado, y aun así, se veía como si no hubiera sido nada.

\- Mi Swellow está acostumbrado a recibir ataques Eléctricos. – declaró Ash. – Necesitarás más que eso para derribarlo.

Paul frunció la boca ligeramente. Su estilo de batalla siempre se basaba en atacar con tanta fuerza como fuera posible, y derrotar al oponente con la menor cantidad de golpes. De uno solo si era posible. Nunca había visto a un Pokémon Volador resistiendo un ataque Eléctrico de esa magnitud como si fuera nada.

\- Hasta esa tolerancia tiene que tener un límite. – dijo Paul. – ¡Magmortar, usa Atactrueno, a todo poder!

No importaba qué tan resistente fuera, un ataque superefectivo tenía que ser suficiente para hacerlo caer. Ni siquiera Ash sería tan tonto para intentar recibirlo de frente.

O al menos eso creía. Ash no dio ninguna orden, y Swellow tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para esquivar el ataque. Más todavía: lo recibió de lleno en su totalidad, casi como si se quisieran dejar atacar de manera intencional. Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Y tendría aún menos sentido cuando de repente, una especie de capa dorada comenzó a rodear a Swellow, empezando desde su pecho y expandiéndose a sus alas, cabeza, cola y patas. Magmortar cesó el ataque, pero de pronto, frente a ellos se encontraba un Swellow con un recubrimiento dorado por todo el cuerpo, casi como si fuese de oro sólido. Ambos hermanos de Veilstone se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¡SWELLOW! – exclamó el pájaro, echando chispas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – exclamó Ash.

Llamarlo "Ataque Rápido" fue quedarse corto: en menos de un parpadeo, Swellow se disparó con la literal velocidad de un relámpago, y tanto Paul como Magmortar no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó sino hasta el que el pájaro golpeó de lleno al Pokémon de Fuego en todo el pecho. Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino el hecho de que Magmortar echó chispas al recibir el golpe, como si acabara de recibir daño eléctrico.

Al pasar del otro lado, Swellow se dio la vuelta y se preparó para lanzarse a la carga de nuevo.

\- ¡Magmortar, Llamarada! – exclamó Paul. Magmortar disparó el kanji de fuego contra su oponente cuando este venía de frente otra vez.

\- ¡As Aéreo! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Swellow!

El pájaro atravesó la Llamarada sin problemas haciendo que explotara, y asestó otro golpe certero en el estómago de Magmortar. Por un momento alcanzó a ver el resplandor de la habilidad Cuerpo en Llamas, pero al hacer contacto con Swellow se disipó sin hacer efecto. Igual que antes, el daño que causó fue eléctrico, y eso sumado a la velocidad del impacto, significaba malas noticias para él y su entrenador.

\- Ese Atactrueno fue un error. – murmuró Paul por lo bajo, para que Ash no lo oyera.

\- "Apuesto a que Paul no esperaba esto." – dijo Reggie. – "Y yo tampoco. ¿De dónde sacaría Ash a ese Swellow?"

Por su parte, Ash se mantenía sonriendo, ya que incluso a la distancia podía ver la cara sorprendida de Paul. El Profesor Oak había investigado, y se dieron cuenta que había algo más detrás de la inusual tolerancia de Swellow a los ataques Eléctricos, y de aquella ocasión que él y Pikachu usaron esa "Armadura Trueno". Resultaba que si Swellow lograba soportar la electricidad lo suficiente, podía acumular algo de la energía, y con eso se activaba esa habilidad que además de darle poder eléctrico aumentaba su fuerza y velocidad, esta última potenciada todavía más por el Viento Afín.

\- Ya veo que no lo mandó solo porque sí. – dijo Paul. Tenía que darle crédito, Ash estaba usando la cabeza. – ¡Magmortar, atrápalo con Giro Fuego!

Magmortar lanzó una doble espiral de fuego para intentar atrapar a Swellow, pero el ave fue demasiado rápida para él, asestándole otro As Aéreo por la espalda y haciéndolo caer de cara en el suelo.

\- ¡Llamarada, máximo poder! – exclamó Paul.

\- ¡Ave Brava, Swellow! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Swellow!

Swellow tomó impulso, y se disparó tomando un aura de poder azul que se mezcló con la electricidad, al tiempo que Magmortar le apuntaba con sus brazos de cañón para disparar un enorme kanji de fuego. Pero igual que sus intentos previos, la Armadura Trueno le permitió atravesar la explosión casi limpiamente, y esta vez golpeó a Magmortar con tanta fuerza que se lo llevó por toda su mitad del campo, cayendo a los pies de Paul. Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, en el aire se resintió ligeramente por el daño de retroceso del ataque, pero el asalto había terminado.

\- ¡Magmortar ya no puede continuar, Swellow es el ganador! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Muy bien, Swellow! – exclamó Ash. – ¡Ahora vamos a la cabeza!

Igual que antes, Paul retornó a su Pokémon caído sin decir ni una palabra, y deliberó mentalmente por un momento antes de decidir. Pocas veces se topaba con factores inesperados, y este Swellow electrificado era una de esas veces donde mantener su semblante frío le había resultado difícil. Aun no se sentía con ganas de revelar a los otros Pokémon de su equipo, así que por ahora, se mantendría a la defensiva.

Después de todo, él también tenía un par de ases bajo la manga que todavía no había usado, y ese poder tenía que tener algún límite.

\- ¡Honchkrow, de vuelta a la batalla, ahora!

\- ¡Krow! – El cuervo volvió a aparecer, aleteando mientras encaraba a su contrincante.

\- ¡Que continúe la batalla! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Swellow, Ataque Rápido! – exclamó Ash.

\- Honchkrow, ocúltate en Niebla. – dijo Paul.

Como Paul pudo comprobar, el ataque de Swellow, si bien seguía siendo muy veloz, fue notablemente más lento que el anterior, evidenciando que el efecto del Viento Afín había cesado. Eso era un alivio, al menos ahora podría ver a su adversario cuando atacara, ya que Honchkrow no podría competir con semejante velocidad.

\- ¡Swellow, dispersa la Niebla con Tajo Aéreo! – ordenó Ash.

Swellow comenzó a aletear con furia disparando las cuchillas de viento, tratando de dispersar las nubes negras para ubicar a Honchkrow, pero este salió de ellas elevándose por encima de él a gran altura, tomando posición a distancia segura para atacar.

\- ¡Ataque Celestial! – ordenó Paul. Mientras Honchkrow extendía sus alas para empezar a cargar el ataque, desde abajo Ash y Swellow solamente observaban.

\- ¡Ave Brava, Swellow! – exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Los dos pájaros se lanzaron en un curso diagonal en línea recta, chocando de frente uno contra el otro. Honchkrow evidentemente intentó usar la gravedad para aumentar su velocidad de descenso e igualarse con la que le otorgaba el poder eléctrico a Swellow. La colisión los hizo salir despedidos a ambos hacia atrás, aunque claramente la armadura eléctrica de Swellow hizo que Honchkrow recibiera la peor parte del impacto.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! – ordenó Paul.

De nuevo, Honchkrow lanzó el rayo de ondas oscuras desde su pico, esta vez más concentrado para intentar hacerle más daño. Ash y Swellow replicaron con un As Aéreo logrando conectar otro golpe certero, pero en ese instante, la electricidad que lo rodeaba se dispersó, y Swellow volvió a su estado normal.

\- Ay no. – dijo Ash.

\- Como sospeché. – murmuró Paul. – ¡Honchkrow, Cuchilla Nocturna!

\- ¡Krow!

\- ¡Swellow, contraataca con Ala de Acero! – replicó Ash.

\- ¡Swellow!

Los dos pájaros se trabaron en un duelo aéreo, intercambiando aletazos de energía metálica y oscura, haciendo volar chispas púrpuras y plateadas con cada impacto. Parecían estar muy equilibrados, pero desde abajo Paul podía ver que, lento pero seguro, Honchkrow iba ganando terreno poco a poco. Esa armadura eléctrica del Swellow de Ash lo tomó por sorpresa cuando peleó con Magmortar, pero tal como sospechaba, ese poder tenía un precio.

Entretanto, los pensamientos de Ash eran similares. La Armadura Trueno, como había llamado ese poder, si bien daba una ventaja durante las batallas, tenía sus hándicaps: duraba relativamente poco y una vez que se disipaba, el agotamiento entraría en efecto. En aquel momento Swellow estaba moviéndose a pura fuerza de voluntad, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

Finalmente, cuando Swellow falló un aletazo, Honchkrow le asestó dos, primero en la cabeza, y después por la espalda, haciéndolo estamparse contra el suelo. El ave tijera de Hoenn comenzó a luchar por volverse a levantar, antes de que Paul volviera a atacar. Pero sorprendentemente, el pelimorado no presionó con el ataque.

\- Honchkrow, usa Respiro.

\- Krow. – Mientras Swellow seguía en el suelo luchando por volver a levantarse, Honchkrow aterrizó frente a él, posándose sobre sus patas y plegando las alas mientras aspiraba profundamente. Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar algo de su energía perdida, y algunas de sus heridas anteriores comenzaron a desaparecer.

\- ¡Swellow, tú puedes, no te rindas! – lo animó Ash.

\- Swe… ¡swellow! – El ave tijera de Hoenn finalmente se incorporó y volvió a elevarse, rehusándose a caer sin dar pelea.

\- ¡Usa Ave Brava, ahora! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Ataque Celestial! – replicó Paul.

Swellow se elevó tan rápido como pudo, preparándose para dar su último golpe. Honchkrow terminó de reponerse y volvió a elevarse también. El agotamiento de Swellow le permitió a Honchkrow cargar el poder para su propio ataque. Una vez más, los dos pájaros colisionaron a toda velocidad, pero el resultado fue distinto: Swellow fue quien recibió la peor parte del impacto. Inmediatamente después de salir despedido, Honchkrow aterrizó para utilizar Respiro nuevamente, mientras que Swellow se desplomaba sobre su espalda, y quedaba tendido patas arriba.

\- ¡Swellow ya no puede continuar! ¡Honchkrow es el ganador! – declaró Reggie.

\- Regresa, Swellow. – dijo Ash, retornando al pájaro caído. – Buen trabajo, ahora descansa.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se quedó viendo al cuervo, y luego a su entrenador. Tenía que elegir rápido a su siguiente Pokémon, ya que convenientemente Honchkrow había usado el movimiento de Respiro para reponer sus energías justo al final del asalto, y el efecto seguiría durante la pausa. Técnicamente no era contra las reglas, pero eso le dificultaría un poco más las cosas.

Bien, por fortuna tenía a alguien en mente para hacerle frente.

\- ¡Lycanroc, yo te elijo! – dijo arrojando su siguiente Pokébola.

\- ¡Aroooo! – aulló el lobo al aparecer en el campo de batalla.

Igual que antes, tanto Reggie como Paul se sorprendieron al ver al Pokémon de Ash. Evidentemente ninguno había visto uno de esos antes. Y Paul se sorprendió aún más cuando se sacó su Pokédex del bolsillo para escanearlo, y la imagen que apareció no coincidía con el que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta acababa de sacar. De hecho, eran dos muy similares, uno cuadrúpedo, con semblante tranquilo, ojos azules y el pelaje marrón claro, y el otro bípedo con pelaje y ojos rojos, de un aspecto mucho más feroz y una melena que le sobresalía por detrás de la cabeza.

 **\- Lycanroc, el Pokémon lobo, un tipo Roca nativo de la región de Alola. la pre-evolución de este Pokémon, Rockruff, adopta una forma distinta dependiendo de si evoluciona durante el día o la noche, convirtiéndose a las denominadas formas de Lycanroc Diurno y Lycanroc Nocturno. Sin embargo, se tiene un único caso documentado de una evolución ocurrida al atardecer durante un destello verde, dando origen a un espécimen denominado como Lycanroc Crepuscular.**

En la última línea fue que apareció la forma en cuestión. Esta combinaba aspectos de las otras dos: en forma general era casi idéntico al Lycanroc Diurno al ser cuadrúpedo, salvo por el pelaje naranja y ojos verdes, pero tenía sobresaliéndole detrás de la cabeza la misma melena que el Lycanroc Nocturno. Sin embargo, nada de eso fue lo que más llamó la atención de Paul.

\- Único caso documentado… ¿estás diciéndome que es este mismo Lycanroc? – preguntó Paul.

\- No es que quiera presumir, pero sí. Y yo estuve ahí cuando ocurrió. – sonrió Ash.

Reggie también sonrió. Sabía que Ash tenía algo especial como entrenador, pero el poseer al único ejemplar de cierta variante de un Pokémon definitivamente era algo más. Y de no ser porque en ese momento el aleteo y los graznidos de Honchkrow, que terminó de darse su Respiro, lo alertaron, se habría olvidado por un momento de su rol como réferi de la batalla.

\- Bien, si ya terminaron de hablar, continuemos con la batalla. ¡Adelante! – les dijo alzando las banderas.

\- ¡Honchkrow, Cuchilla Nocturna! – ordenó Paul.

\- ¡Lycanroc, Roca Veloz! – ordenó Ash.

Honchkrow apenas estaba comenzando a cargar su ataque cuando Lycanroc salió disparado y lo atravesó antes de aterrizar del otro lado. Si no se hubiera sanado después de pelear contra Swellow, ese golpe tal vez podría haber acabado con él.

Lo otro también, el Pokédex de Paul le acababa de decir que era un Pokémon de tipo Roca, que se caracterizaban por ser fuertes y resistentes, pero lentos y pesados. Este lobo, sin embargo, se acababa de mover con una gran velocidad, algo inusual para dicho tipo.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra! – ordenó.

\- ¡Krow! – El cuervo abrió el pico para empezar a cargar una esfera de energía fantasmal, disparándosela a Lycanroc.

\- ¡Contrarresta con Híper Voz! – contraatacó Ash.

\- ¡AROOOOOOO!

El lobo abrió su hocico y dejó salir un poderoso aullido que se materializó en un túnel de ondas sonoras azules, las cuales atraparon la esfera espectral y la mandaron de regreso. El cuervo tuvo que virar a un lado para eludirla, pero aunque evitó el impacto directo, el eco del ataque todavía se le metió entre los oídos. Inclusive Paul tuvo que resistir el impulso de taparse las orejas ante el taladrante sonido.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Cola de Hierro! – exclamó Ash.

El lobo levantó la cola y esta empezó a resplandecer con energía metálica. Corriendo un poco para tomar impulso, saltó hacia Honchkrow para golpearlo. Paul sabía que no tenía caso evadir, pero al menos, ahora tenía algo que podía utilizar a su favor.

\- ¡Movimiento Espejo! – ordenó.

Justo después de recibir el golpe, por espacio de un milisegundo, los ojos de Honchkrow resplandecieron, y entonces una imagen fantasmal de Lycanroc apareció frente a él por un instante. Acto seguido, las plumas de la cola de Honchkrow se enderezaron y se recubrieron de energía metálica, adoptando una forma de cuchilla, y apenas se repuso del impacto, hizo un giro en U y se lanzó a contraatacar, dándole un coletazo al tiempo que se volvía a elevar. Lycanroc salió despedido hacia atrás, y después de rodar dos vueltas aterrizó de pie, afianzándose con las garras para evitar retroceder más. Paul sonrió con satisfacción, ese había sido un golpe bastante certero.

\- ¿Lycanroc, estás bien? – exclamó Ash.

\- Grrrr… ¡aroooo! – El lobo volvió a erguirse, como si ese golpe no hubiera sido nada para él.

\- ¡Honchkrow, elévate y usa Pulso Oscuro! – ordenó Paul. El cuervo extendió sus alas y empezó a disparar chorros de energía oscura desde su pico, bombardeando al lobo desde el cielo.

\- ¡Híper Voz! – exclamó Ash.

Con el bombardeo de energía oscura, Lycanroc tuvo que retroceder y tomar distancia para poder abrir su hocico y empezar a aullar para lanzar su ataque. Paul sin embargo, replicó con algo que a Ash le pareció que sonaba como "haz lo mismo", y volviendo a usar Movimiento Espejo, Honchkrow volvió a invocar una aparición fantasmal de Lycanroc, para luego abrir el pico y contrarrestar la onda sonora de su adversario con una propia.

Al chocar, ambas se neutralizaron una a la otra hasta que los dos Pokémon cesaron de emitirlas, sin poderse dominar.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra, una y otra vez!

Igual que con el Pulso Oscuro, Honchkrow comenzó a bombardear a Lycanroc disparando las esferas espectrales, forzándolo a saltar de lado a lado para tratar de esquivarlas, mientras el cuervo permanecía fuera de su alcance, solo descendiendo lo suficiente para ponerse al alcance y disparar sus ataques. Paul estaba actuando de manera inteligente: Lycanroc era un buen combatiente en tierra, pero al parecer tenía dificultades contra un oponente que lo atacaba a distancia desde el aire. Incluso logrando resistir los ataques, no serviría de nada si no podía conectar sus propios golpes.

\- Hay que derribar a Honchkrow primero. – se dijo Ash. – ¡Lycanroc, Lanzarrocas!

El lobo levantó su cola, que empezó a resplandecer, y de esta comenzaron a brotar trozos de roca que salieron disparados como dardos hacia Honchkrow. Honchkrow comenzó a virar de lado a lado para evitarlas, pero eventualmente se acercó demasiado y una de ellas le pegó en el ala sacándolo de balance.

\- ¡Roca Veloz! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Arooo!

Lycanroc se disparó hacia Honchkrow antes que se repusiera, para tratar de derribarlo del aire. Casi lo alcanzó, pero el resplandor en los ojos del cuervo, y la aparición fantasmal delataron de nuevo lo que intentaba hacer. Luego de recibir el golpe, Honchkrow se echó atrás y dando una vuelta de 270°, se disparó desde arriba para golpearlo en la espalda.

Aunque el ataque no fuese superefectivo en sí mismo, estrellarse contra el suelo ayudó a compensar por eso. Acto seguido, el cuervo volvió a alzar el vuelo y siguiendo las órdenes de Paul, siguió bombardeando a Lycanroc alternando Bola de Sombra y Pulso Oscuro, manteniéndose a distancia segura fuera del alcance de la mayor parte de sus ataques y volando más alto que antes.

\- Rayos… – Ash apretó el puño.

¿Cómo iba a acercarse a su oponente lo suficiente para asestar un golpe si este se mantenía lejos y no le dejaba acercarse? Más todavía, el Movimiento Espejo le daba la posibilidad de utilizar sus propios ataques en su contra una vez que los viera. Lycanroc podía saltar alto, pero no tan alto como para alcanzar a Honchkrow donde estaba… a menos que…

\- Eso es… ¡Lycanroc, usa Filo de Roca para alcanzar a Honchkrow! – ordenó Ash.

Filo de Roca era un ataque que podía manifestarse en dos formas: crear rocas filosas que orbitaban alrededor del usuario, o invocando grandes pilares de roca en el suelo. Esta versión no era muy útil para atacar a oponentes en el aire, pero podía usarla de otra manera. Específicamente, creando con ellos una escalera para subirse y alcanzar una mayor altura. Lycanroc se trepó en ellos saltando y al alcanzar el más alto, logró ponerse a la misma altura que Honchkrow.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! – ordenó Paul. Honchkrow empezó a cargar el ataque para disparar el rayo de ondas oscuras a quemarropa, pero eso no le serviría de nada.

\- ¡Taladrador! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡AROOOOOO! – Justo cuando Honchkrow disparó su ataque, Lycanroc comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como taladro, desviando el ataque hacia los lados e impactándolo de lleno en el pecho. Al dejar de girar aterrizó del otro lado y aprovechando que lo hizo perder altitud, Ash supo que tenía oportunidad de lanzar otro ataque.

\- ¡Roca Veloz!

\- ¡Movimiento Espejo!

Por lo que Ash alcanzó a oír, ese era más un esfuerzo por impedir que Lycanroc se fuese limpio. Habiendo ya usado ese ataque previamente y sabiendo cómo se hacía, lo reprodujo antes que Lycanroc ejecutara el suyo y los dos chocaron entre sí. Desafortunadamente, Lycanroc le ganó en esfuerzo físico y tras dos segundos lo dominó totalmente. Al aterrizar de vuelta en el suelo, se le echó encima con las garras.

\- ¡AROOOOOOO! – aulló triunfante el lobo ante su oponente caído.

\- ¡Honchkrow ya no puede pelear, Lycanroc es el ganador! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Lycanroc! – celebró Ash. – Ya puedes quitártele de encima.

Lycanroc obedeció y se alejó de Honchkrow para que Paul pudiese retornarlo a su Pokébola. El pelimorado se quedó observando al lobo de tipo Roca. Por lo visto no era especial solo por ser un espécimen único, también tenía su mérito en combate.

Pero por lo que acababa de presenciar, sabía perfectamente cómo liquidarlo de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Aggron, prepárate para la batalla! – ordenó, mientras arrojaba su cuarta Pokébola.

\- ¡AGGRON!

El Pokémon tipo Acero y Roca apareció en el campo y observó a su oponente más pequeño. Paul se estaba anticipando a que Ash lanzara un ataque directo, y él no necesitaría decirle a Aggron lo que tenía que hacer. Desde hacía tiempo, lo había condicionado a una estrategia de inicio de dejar que el oponente atacara primero, y sorprenderlo después con un contraataque brutal.

Solo contaba con que Ash mordiera la carnada… y así fue, mordió la carnada, el anzuelo, el hilo y la caña.

\- ¡Lycanroc, Taladrador!

El lobo se disparó contra su oponente, girando a toda velocidad como taladro otra vez. Un ataque como ese parecía la opción más obvia contra un Pokémon tipo Acero y Roca, pero él había aprendido a utilizar la fuerza del oponente a su favor. Así, después de haber impactado, y soportando el dolor del ataque, Ash y Lycanroc vieron con horror que Aggron resplandecía con energía metálica, y una gran esfera de poder plateado se materializaba en su boca.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Explosión de Metal!

Ash no pudo más que observar como la esfera golpeaba a Lycanroc a quemarropa. Por haber atacado de ese modo selló el asalto con un solo golpe: Taladrador tenía doble efectividad contra Aggron, pero al haberlo soportado, le envió a su vez un ataque tipo Acero con un incremento de fuerza de 50% adicional por el daño original al haberlo soportado.

En resumen, Lycanroc no tenía forma de sobrevivir a eso, y salió volando hasta caer del lado de Ash, quedando tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Lycanroc ya no puede pelear! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Regresa, Lycanroc! – dijo Ash, retornando a su Pokémon. – Buen trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso.

Guardando su Pokébola, Ash sopesó sus opciones actuales. La situación estaba igualada: cada uno había perdido a tres Pokémon, Paul sabría que uno de los restantes de él sería Pikachu, y con Aggron afuera en el campo a Ash solo le quedaban dos que desconocía. Mirando sus dos Pokébolas restantes, y luego a Pikachu, a quien descartó casi de inmediato después de ese último ataque. Finalmente decidió que era un buen momento para que Paul saludase a un viejo amigo.

\- ¡Infernape, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Infer! – El mono de fuego apareció en el campo, listo para pelear.

Paul levantó una ceja al verlo, y luego movió ligeramente la boca tratando de disimular un atisbo de sonrisa que se le escapó. Parecía apropiado que Ash lo hubiera traído a él, y de hecho casi se lo había esperado. Sin embargo, recordando cómo Aggron fue vencido en su encuentro de la Liga Sinnoh, decidió que no iba a arriesgarse, y elegir a un oponente mucho más apropiado para él. Levantó la Pokébola de Aggron y lo regresó, tomando la siguiente.

\- ¡Torterra, prepárate para la batalla! – exclamó, para sorpresa tanto de Ash como de Reggie.

\- ¡TERRA! – gritó la gran tortuga al aparecer en el campo.

Reggie le echó una mirada al ver la decisión de Paul. Eso ya era evidencia de que no quería andarse con rodeos, ya que normalmente se lo reservaba a él para el final, al ser su Pokémon más fuerte y todo. Sacarlo de manera temprana ya era un signo de que las cosas no habían resultado del todo como esperaba. Esto sería muy interesante.

\- ¡Infernape, Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Infernape! – El mono de fuego aspiró profundamente y disparó un torrente de llamas contra su adversario, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- ¡Híperrayo! – ordenó a su vez Paul.

Torterra abrió su boca y disparó un rayo de energía de color naranja en dirección opuesta. Aunque el Lanzallamas de Infernape era potente, el Híperrayo lo consumió por completo y siguió indetenible, impactando al primate en llamas con fuerza y haciéndolo salir despedido hacia atrás. Infernape dio una voltereta en el aire, pero alcanzó a enderezarse para aterrizar en tres puntos, y se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- ¡Rueda de Fuego! – ordenó Ash.

Infernape saltó y se echó a rodar sobre el campo hecho una bola de fuego viviente a toda velocidad. Usar el Híperrayo tenía su precio: Torterra no podría moverse por un momento y si Infernape llegaba lo bastante rápido podría conectar un buen golpe. Efectivamente lo consiguió, sorprendiendo a Paul ante el hecho de haber podido pasarle por encima y seguir rodando, pero al dar la vuelta y regresar para dar otro golpe, Torterra recuperó su movimiento.

\- Cola de Hierro. – dijo Paul con un tono seco.

\- ¡TERRA! – declaró la tortuga, mientras su cola adoptaba un revestimiento metálico, y girándose justo cuando Infernape venía rodando en su dirección, atravesó la cola en su camino.

El resultado fue inmediato: Infernape tropezó y perdió el control, cesando el ataque y cayéndose de cara en el suelo, revolcándose sobre su quijada. No bien había terminado de levantarse cuando Paul dio su siguiente orden.

\- ¡Poder de la Tierra!

\- ¡TERRA!

Torterra levantó sus patas delanteras y las azotó con fuerza en el suelo. La tierra tembló y unos pilares de luz emergieron debajo de Infernape, estallando en una erupción que hizo volar al mono por los aires. Mientras todavía tenía oportunidad, Paul sabía que tenía que seguir atacando, al saber de primera mano lo que Infernape era capaz de hacer.

\- ¡Filo de Roca! – ordenó.

A diferencia de Lycanroc, Torterra hacía el Filo de Roca disparando los fragmentos al aire. Los pilares hacían más daño, pero eran poco efectivos contra oponentes en el aire.

Pero Ash e Infernape todavía no estaban derrotados. – ¡Infernape, Contraescudo aéreo!

Al oír la orden de su entrenador, Infernape reaccionó disparando un Lanzallamas al tiempo que comenzaba a girar en el aire. Envuelto en la bola de fuego empezó a crear varios látigos con el Lanzallamas que le permitieron desviar las rocas filosas, y al aterrizar en el suelo empezó a rodar hacia donde estaba Torterra, que todavía estaba arrojándole rocas filosas, pero su avance continuó indetenible y volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. Después de que lo pasó de largo, un estallido de fuego rodeó a Torterra, evidenciando que acababa de infligirle quemaduras.

Paul involuntariamente se mordió el labio, pero no iba a permitir que eso lo descontrolara. Solo tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades en cuanto vinieran. Y una se presentó en cuanto Infernape dejó de rodar.

\- ¡Puño Veloz! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Ape! – Infernape envolvió su puño en energía blanca y se lanzó para darle un golpe a Torterra en toda la cara.

\- ¡Triturar! – ordenó Paul.

Torterra abrió la boca y detuvo el puñetazo de Infernape con una mordida. El mono de fuego gritó de dolor e inmediatamente empezó a jalar tratando de liberarse, pero ahora Paul y Torterra lo tenían justo donde lo querían.

\- ¡Giga Drenado! – exclamó el pelimorado.

Todavía sin soltar a Infernape, unos hilos de energía verde salieron del árbol de Torterra y agarraron a Infernape, succionándole la energía y empezando a sanar algunas de las heridas del inicial tipo Hierba. A pesar de la poca efectividad, el poder en bruto de Torterra era tal que incluso así el daño era bastante notable.

Paul a pesar de todo, sabía que eso era solo una solución temporal. Aunque el Giga Drenado le recuperase algo de su energía, no eliminaría la quemadura, y eso podría representar un problema. Tenía que darse prisa para derrotar a Infernape.

\- ¡Resiste ahí, Infernape, Lanzallamas! – gritó Ash.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor en su mano y la energía que le drenaban, Infernape abrió la boca y disparó un torrente de llamas, aprovechando de estar cerca para hacerle buen daño. Finalmente logró que Torterra lo soltara, y mantuvo el Lanzallamas todo lo que pudo hasta que se le fue el aliento.

Pero Paul no dejaría que se le escapara tan fácilmente. – ¡Híperrayo!

Ash se puso en alerta de inmediato: si a distancia fue tan devastador, a quemarropa sería fatal.

\- ¡Ve bajo tierra, Infernape, Excavar! – exclamó.

Justo cuando Torterra disparaba el rayo, Infernape saltó y se zambulló en la tierra. El Híperrayo pasó de largo por encima de él, y en el tiempo que tardó Torterra en recuperar su movimiento, Infernape le salió por debajo dándole un golpe que lo volteó de espaldas. Los ojos de Paul se ensancharon un poco más de lo normal.

\- ¡Enderézate con Poder de la Tierra!

\- ¡TERRA! – Como pudo, Torterra azotó con la cola para generar el ataque, debajo de sí mismo como le dijo Paul.

Parecía una locura, pero el caso fue que funcionó. Para Paul, Torterra siempre había sido prácticamente inamovible; verlo así patas arriba en esa posición tan vergonzosa era simplemente inaceptable. Así que desarrolló eso como una contramedida para cuando eso sucediera, y tuvo además la ventaja de que el ataque también golpeó a Infernape por estar todavía por ahí cerca cuando lo ejecutó.

\- ¡Filo de Roca de nuevo! – ordenó Paul. Torterra se preparó para lanzar los fragmentos de roca afilada antes de que Infernape llegara hasta él.

\- ¡Ábrete paso con Combate Cercano! – exclamó Ash.

El primate de fuego se golpeó el pecho con sus puños, y cuando Torterra disparó su ataque, se echó a correr echando puñetazos para desviar las piedras antes de que le llegaron, acortando la distancia entre él y su oponente, sin importarle que unas cuantas lograban hacerle mella. Finalmente, cuando llegó con él, lo atrapó en una lluvia de puñetazos, manteniéndose así hasta que Torterra se hartó y se dio la vuelta para darle un coletazo metálico y quitárselo de encima.

Infernape salió despedido a buena distancia de Torterra, pero igual que antes se enderezó para aterrizar en tres puntos. Justo en ese instante, los dos Pokémon empezaron a resplandecer con un aura de su color respectivo, roja para Infernape y verde para Torterra. Ambos provocaron una erupción de energía que levantó trozos de piedra a su alrededor. Ya ambos estaban en sus últimas, y ahora lo único que les quedaba era jugárselo todo con el último ataque que les quedaba. Con sus habilidades respectivas activadas, ese último ataque decidiría al vencedor de este asalto.

\- ¡Planta Feroz!

\- ¡Envite Ígneo!

Infernape se cubrió en un aura llameante, que se potenció tanto con el poder de su Mar en Llamas que estas se tornaron de rojas a azules. A su vez, Torterra golpeó el suelo e hizo retumbar la tierra, haciendo aparecer unas enormes raíces, formando una especie de pasillo entre él e Infernape. Su Espesura también estaba dándole un gran incremento de energía, lo que le permitió hacerlas mucho más grandes de lo normal. Las raíces se curvaron enfrente de Infernape para detenerlo, pero este las atravesó en una explosión de fuego. Las siguientes hicieron lo mismo, pero tampoco pudieron frenarlo, y así siguió hasta que llegó con Torterra, impactándolo de frente.

El daño recibido por ese ataque explosivo, sumado a resentirse por la quemadura que le infligió antes, fue el punto de quiebre para Torterra. Cierto que podía soportar e infligir castigo, pero había llegado a su límite.

Entretanto, Infernape tampoco pudo más: consiguió conectar el golpe decisivo, pero las raíces, sumado al daño de retroceso por usar su ataque más fuerte también fue demasiado, después de todo el daño que había recibido. Su único consuelo fue que pudo ver caer a Torterra cinco segundos antes de desplomarse allí mismo. No había ganado la pelea, pero al menos tampoco perdió.

\- ¡Doble nocaut, ambos, Torterra e Infernape no pueden continuar! – declaró Reggie alzando ambas banderas.

Los dos entrenadores retornaron a sus Pokémon. Nuevamente la situación quedaba igualada. Cuatro Pokémon fuera para cada uno, y solo les quedaban dos.

Para Paul, el dilema estaba en si revelar ya a su último Pokémon, o volver a sacar a Aggron. Por un lado, ya en cualquier momento Ash tendría que utilizar a Pikachu, y su segundo as era el oponente más apropiado para enfrentarlo. Por el otro lado, Aggron no había resultado demasiado dañado en su breve asalto contra Lycanroc, y todavía tenía para dar mucho más.

Y mientras él pensaba, Ash finalmente tomó su decisión. – Tu turno, compañero, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Pikapika! – asintió el ratón eléctrico apretando los puños, y corriendo hacia la arena.

Después de sopesar sus opciones unos segundos más, Paul también tomó su decisión. Por segunda vez, Aggron apareció en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Adelante! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Aggron, usa Doble Filo! – ordenó Paul.

\- ¡Aggron! – Aggron comenzó a brillar con un aura de poder dorado, y se lanzó hacia Pikachu para embestirlo con el cuerno.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Atactrueno! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Pika! – exclamó Pikachu saltando en el aire y dando una voltereta por encima de Aggron mientras cargaba su electricidad. – ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu soltó su descarga, y Aggron se mantuvo resistiéndola hasta que finalmente terminó. Sin que Paul le dijera nada, el Pokémon acorazado volvió a resplandecer con el aura de Explosión de Metal, preparando su contraataque, pero Pikachu logró anticiparse y saltar fuera del camino evitando la explosión. Ash decidió que era mejor mantener la distancia por el momento.

\- ¡Electrotelaraña! – exclamó.

\- ¡Pikapikapikapika, CHUPI! – Pikachu volvió a saltar en el aire cargando una esfera eléctrica, y se giró para arrojarla haciendo que se dispersara en una red que se expandía sobre Aggron.

\- ¡Rómpela con Garra de Metal! – exclamó Paul.

\- ¡GRON! – Aggron extendió sus enormes garras, y dando un tajo doble cruzado, rasgó la Electrotelaraña, haciendo que los restos cayeran hechos jirones y echando chispas sobre el campo.

El Pokémon de Acero y Roca volvió a rugir desafiante, tratando de incitar a Pikachu a venir por él. El roedor eléctrico sintió que le brotaba una pequeña vena en la sien, pero no mordió el anzuelo. No iba a caer en provocaciones.

\- ¡Atactrueno otra vez! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Defensa de Hierro! – replicó Paul.

Pikachu volvió a soltar su ataque eléctrico, y Aggron se mantuvo firme donde estaba, encogiéndose para adoptar una postura defensiva mientras un brillo metálico se apoderaba de él. Igual que antes aguantó el ataque, y esta vez con mucha mayor facilidad; el daño recibido se redujo notablemente.

Paul sonrió ligeramente mientras Ash apretaba los dientes. ¿Debería intentar acercarse para dar un golpe directo? Los ataques de largo alcance no estaban resultando muy efectivos.

\- ¡Poder de la Tierra! – ordenó Paul, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ash.

Aggron levantó una pata y dio un fuerte pisotón, mandando el mismo ataque que le vio usar a Torterra en el asalto anterior. A medida que las grietas avanzaban por el suelo, Ash se dio cuenta de algo: este no era tan poderoso como el de Torterra, pero iba mucho más rápido, y Pikachu no logró esquivarlo. La erupción que se generó bajo sus pies lo hizo volar por los aires.

Alentado por tener el primer golpe sólido, Paul siguió presionando. – ¡Doble Filo!

\- ¡Aggron! – Aggron volvió a envolverse en un aura dorada, cargando para embestir a Pikachu mientras venía descendiendo.

\- ¡Pikachu, lánzate con Ataque Rápido y usa Cola de Hierro!

El ratón eléctrico se giró en el aire y se disparó hacia su oponente dejando una estela blanca detrás de sí, mientras su cola empezaba a recubrirse de metal. Dando un coletazo directo en la cabeza de Aggron, aterrizó del otro lado. Sin embargo, fuera de aturdirlo un poco y esquivar el Doble Filo, no le hizo gran cosa. Aggron rápidamente se repuso y lo miró desafiante, mientras Pikachu volvía a lanzarse a la carga a darle coletazos metálicos.

\- ¡Garra de Metal! – ordenó Paul.

Estirando sus garras, Aggron desvió los coletazos de Pikachu uno tras otro sin muchas dificultades, pero el roedor empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques y a tratar de flanquearlo para ponerse por sus puntos ciegos antes de que pudiera girarse. En una ocasión alcanzó a darle un coletazo por debajo de la quijada que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, pero cuando se lanzó para dar otro, le dio un manotón de revés y lo mandó a volar. Pikachu aterrizó sobre su cola, justo a tiempo para que Paul diera su siguiente orden.

\- ¡Poder de la Tierra! – gritó.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – exclamó a su vez Ash.

Mientras Aggron pisoteaba en el suelo y volvía a abrir la tierra, Pikachu esta vez se salvó de la erupción subterránea usando su cola como resorte para saltar tan alto como pudo. Mientras seguía en el aire, Ash decidió aprovechar el impulso de la gravedad para lanzar un contraataque propio.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Voltios!

\- ¡Pika! – El ratón amarillo se envolvió en energía eléctrica mientras iba descendiendo, al tiempo que también revestía su cola de metal.

Paul reconoció este como el movimiento que le permitió a Pikachu empatar contra un Latios en la Conferencia de la Liga Sinnoh tantos años antes. Había mérito en ese ataque, ya que la idea de usar la Tacleada de Voltios para incrementar el poder cortante de la Cola de Hierro era inteligente. Pero el entrenador de Veilstone se había asegurado que las defensas de Aggron fuesen virtualmente impenetrables. Necesitaría algo más que eso para hacerlo caer.

Efectivamente, cuando Pikachu aterrizó encima de Aggron para darle el coletazo, este ya había activado Explosión de Metal para usar su contraataque. Excepto que esta vez, por ser un ataque físico, lo concentró en una de sus manos para dar un puñetazo hacia el suelo. Pikachu apenas alcanzó a saltar fuera del camino y colársele por entre las piernas para escapar con un Ataque Rápido, e hizo bien, pues al ver el cráter que dejó después de eso, se dio cuenta que no había forma de que hubiera sobrevivido a eso.

Llegados a ese punto, Aggron había soportado el daño de casi todos los ataques de Pikachu. Por dentro, Paul estaba dispuesto a darle crédito por dar tan buena pelea, pero ya estaba por llegar a su límite, y la resistencia de Aggron le ganaría esta ronda una vez que Pikachu sucumbiera a su agotamiento.

\- No tenemos más alternativa. – dijo Ash, agarrándose su guante izquierdo y revelando debajo de este un brazalete con un cristal dorado. – Esto es todo lo que nos queda, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡PIKA! – asintió el roedor, poniéndose de pie en dos patas mientras imitaba la postura de su entrenador.

Los dos hermanos de Veilstone se quedaron viéndolos fijamente, ambos con la misma idea. ¿Qué estaba planeando Ash, y por qué él y Pikachu posaban de ese modo al unísono?

Su respuesta les llegó rápidamente, pues en medio de las poses, el cristal en el brazalete de Ash comenzó a resplandecer emitiendo una gran cantidad de poder eléctrico, que se pasaba desde Ash hacia Pikachu. Evidentemente ni Paul ni Reggie tenían idea de lo que era, y por primera vez en todo el encuentro a Paul se le ensancharon los ojos totalmente, apenas evitando que se le cayera la quijada del shock.

\- ¡Llegó la hora, Pikachu, vamos a mostrarle nuestro verdadero poder! – exclamó Ash alzando su muñeca izquierda. – ¡DIEZ MILLONES DE VOLTIOS, GIGARRAYO FULMINANTE!

\- ¡PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Si la energía que comenzó a emitir el brazalete que Ash llevaba no distrajo a Paul de las poses que ejecutaban al unísono, lo que siguió después definitivamente sí lo hizo. El ataque empezó a cargarse como un Atactrueno ordinario, pero Paul y Reggie alcanzaron a ver que, sin explicación aparente, el cielo encima de ellos comenzó a nublarse, como si se avecinara una tormenta. Las nubes hicieron caer sobre Pikachu un gran rayo, cargando al ratón con un gran poder, y acto seguido este disparó siete rayos con los colores del arcoíris que al principio fueron separados, para luego juntarse de nuevo en uno solo. Paul y Aggron estaban tan estupefactos que no pudieron reaccionar hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡AAGGRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!

El impacto fue devastador. El relámpago arcoíris, por ridículo que sonara o se viera, golpeó a Aggron con una potencia eléctrica mucho mayor que cualquiera que hubiese experimentado jamás. Eso de diez millones de voltios no era solo por presumir.

Unos diez segundos después, se disipó el polvo, y las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Pikachu estaba allí, respirando a grandes bocanadas, mientras Aggron yacía en el suelo, echando chispas y totalmente derrotado. Tanto Paul como Reggie se encontraban tan estupefactos que el segundo olvidó su deber como réferi por un momento.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, es cierto. – dijo al salir de su estupor. – ¡Aggron ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador!

\- ¡Eso es, bien hecho, Pikachu! – festejó Ash.

\- Regresa. – dijo Paul, retornando a su Aggron. – No puedo creer que diga esto pero… estoy impresionado. ¿Dónde aprendió tu Pikachu a usar esa clase de poder?

\- En la región de Alola. – dijo Ash. – Eso fue un Movimiento-Z, un ataque de alto poder como ninguno.

\- Bien, reconozco que te has vuelto más fuerte, Ash. – dijo Paul. – Pero esta batalla todavía no termina. ¡Electivire, es tu turno!

Arrojando su última Pokébola, apareció el último Pokémon de Paul. Ash casi se lo esperaba: habiendo perdido a Torterra, su otro as era Electivire. Un Pokémon cuyo tipo y habilidad le daba una ventaja total sobre Pikachu. Aunque el roedor todavía técnicamente tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, Ash decidió que no tenía sentido dejar que se lastimara más, especialmente luego de usar todo ese poder para el Movimiento-Z.

\- Pikachu, regresa ahora. – dijo Ash. El roedor inmediatamente regresó al lado de su entrenador y se sentó a sus pies para descansar. Al ver que Paul arqueaba una ceja, rápidamente agregó. – Los Movimientos-Z son muy poderosos, pero solo pueden usarse una vez por batalla, y utilizarlos consume mucha energía. Pikachu no está para pelear con tu Electivire en esas condiciones.

Paul medio sonrió de lado. Le daba crédito por pensar de manera sensata en vez de arriesgarse como lo hacía cuando se conocieron. Bien, lo único que le quedaba ahora era superar al sexto Pokémon de Ash con Electivire, y luego podría rematar a Pikachu.

\- ¡Esto es todo, Sceptile, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash lanzando su última Pokébola sin utilizar.

\- ¡Sceptile! – declaró el Pokémon tipo Hierba aterrizando sobre el campo, colocándose una especie de pipa en la boca, reemplazando su habitual ramita.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró Reggie.

\- ¡Sceptile, Bala Semilla! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Sceptile! – El Pokémon tipo Hierba abrió la boca y empezó a disparar una ráfaga de semillas verdes. Paul y Electivire ni se inmutaron.

\- Pantalla de Luz. – dijo el pelimorado.

\- ¡Vire! – Electivire hizo aparecer un cubo de energía translúcida amarilla, que redujo el impacto de las semillas al punto que solo le hicieron cosquillas una vez que estas lo atravesaron.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada!

Sceptile extendió las hojas de sus brazos, recubriéndolas de energía verde y tornándolas en cuchillas, antes de lanzarse de frente contra Electivire, pero igual que con el ataque inicial, Paul y Electivire permanecieron impasibles cuando Sceptile llegaba para dar un tajo doble cruzado.

\- ¡Demolición! – ordenó Paul.

Electivire apretó sus dos puños mientras estos se envolvían en energía naranja, y los colocó de frente para interceptar los tajos de Sceptile. Los dos se trabaron en un combate cercano intercambiando puñetazos y tajos al tiempo que bloqueaban los golpes de su oponente con los suyos propios. Por un momento se vieron igualados, hasta que Electivire esquivó un tajo a la cabeza y le dio un uppercut en toda la quijada a Sceptile haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

\- ¡Usa Trueno! – ordenó Paul.

\- ¡VIRE! – Mientras Sceptile seguía en el suelo, Electivire hizo caer un gran rayo encima de él. El Pokémon tipo Hierba gritó de dolor al ser electrocutado, pero aguantó hasta que el ataque por fin cesó y se volvió a levantar.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas! – ordenó Ash.

Sceptile se dio la vuelta y mientras las semillas en su espalda comenzaban a resplandecer, apuntó con su cola contra Electivire. Un remolino de hojas salió disparado de ella en dirección hacia su enemigo, cuya Pantalla de Luz se materializó para mitigar el impacto. Con todo y a pesar de reducir el daño, a Paul no se le escapó que Electivire tuvo que afianzarse del suelo con una mano para evitar ser arrastrado por el remolino, y no se puso de pie sino hasta que el ataque había cesado. Sobreviviendo al primero de esos ya habría pasado lo peor, con el efecto de reducción de poder.

\- ¡Giga Impacto! – exclamó Paul.

Electivire se envolvió en energía naranja y púrpura y salió disparado como un misil contra Sceptile, recién salido de la Tormenta de Hojas, pero este alcanzó a verlo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía.

\- ¡Esquívalo, usa Agilidad! – le advirtió Ash.

Al instante, justo antes que el Giga Impacto de Electivire lo golpeara, Sceptile hizo un paso rápido y desapareció al instante, reapareciendo por el flanco izquierdo, para luego volver a hacer lo mismo por detrás y luego por el flanco derecho, alejándose de Electivire y tratando de rodearlo para confundirlo. Paul rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que Ash pretendía y sin perder tiempo levantó su defensa.

\- ¡Usa Trueno en toda el área!

\- ¡Electivire!

Electivire de nuevo invocó una gran descarga eléctrica, pero en vez de lanzarla, lo que hizo fue crear una especie de jaula eléctrica a su alrededor, formando un domo protector para cubrir todos los posibles ángulos por donde intentara atacarlo. Más todavía, cuando intentaba acercarse a alguna posible abertura, Electivire redirigía los rayos para cerrarla y mantenerlo a raya. Ash estaba empezando a impacientarse, y al no encontrar por donde entrar, decidió abrirse paso a la fuerza.

\- ¡Sceptile, atraviesa con Ataque Rápido y usa Hoja Afilada! – exclamó Ash.

Sceptile finalmente se detuvo a distancia para tomar impulso, y se disparó hacia Electivire apenas vio una abertura en el domo eléctrico. Electivire se anticipó y redirigió el rayo para cerrarla, pero aunque consiguió golpear a Sceptile, este siguió sin detenerse, con las hojas filosas de sus brazos listas para golpear a su oponente. El Pokémon Eléctrico apenas se mostró ligeramente sorprendido al recibir los golpes.

\- ¡Atrapa a Sceptile! – ordenó Paul.

Incluso mientras estaba en el aire, Electivire estiró sus cordones eléctricos y atrapó a Sceptile por las patas con ellos, arrastrándolo con él y usando el impulso del golpe que recibió para estamparlo de cara contra el suelo. Apenas pudo pararse, Paul le ordenó a Electivire seguir con un Trueno antes de que se repusiera del azote, aprovechando que al hacer contacto el daño del ataque aumentaba incluso aunque fuese poco efectivo. Sceptile hizo un esfuerzo por aguantarlo, y trató de forcejear para soltarse, pero no pudo más que aguantarlo y mirar desafiante a su adversario.

\- ¡Sceptile, Bala Semilla! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Sceptile!

Aunque la Pantalla de Luz seguía en efecto, Sceptile apuntó su ataque directo hacia la cara de Electivire para hacerlo perder la concentración, solo lo suficiente para que cesara el ataque y aflojara el agarre de sus cordones eléctricos. Al hacerlo pudo zafarse y tomar distancia para volver a atacar, pero Paul hizo que Electivire inmediatamente lo persiguiera usando Giga Impacto, y se disparó tan rápido que Sceptile no logró esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno. Sceptile voló por los aires y quedó aturdido durante el tiempo que Electivire se recuperaba para volver a moverse, lo cual, como Ash se percató, fue un par de segundos más rápido que con Torterra.

\- Vamos a terminar con esto. – dijo Paul. – ¡Puño Fuego!

\- ¡VIRE!

Para el shock de Ash, Electivire alzó sus dos puños, envolviéndolos en llamas, y cuando Sceptile aterrizó en el suelo, el Pokémon de Paul se le fue encima, comenzando a propinarle una golpiza. Sceptile a puro instinto trató de usar Hoja Afilada para protegerse como pudo, pero los puñetazos llameantes de Electivire iban haciendo mella en él. Lento pero seguro, Electivire le hacía retroceder un paso con cada golpe que daba, forzándolo más y más a la defensiva hasta que finalmente le asestó un gancho de izquierda al hígado que le sacó el aire, seguido de un golpe cruzado de derecha a la cara que lo derribó. Por un momento casi se le cae la pipa, pero apretando los dientes la mantuvo en su lugar.

Después de caer, Sceptile tardó un poco en volver a levantarse. Le sorprendía que aguantara tanto castigo; ya otros oponentes habrían caído contra Electivire en un combate directo. De nuevo, recordaba que este Sceptile había podido derrotar a un Darkrai de todas las cosas, y si había seguido entrenando desde entonces, su fuerza y resistencia no eran cosa de suerte.

A su vez, Reggie también veía la pelea con atención. Por ahora, Electivire se mantenía dominando la pelea sin demasiadas dificultades, y a pesar de la resistencia de Sceptile, hasta ahora no había podido acercar muchos golpes decisivos. Y aunque Pikachu descansara lo suficiente, pelear contra Electivire lo dejaría en seria desventaja gracias a su habilidad de Motor Fuerte, para absorberle sus ataques eléctricos.

\- "¿Qué harás ahora, Ash?" – se preguntó mentalmente.

\- ¡Sceptile! – dijo de pronto el Pokémon de tipo Hierba, volteando a ver a su entrenador, señalando su pipa.

\- ¿Quieres hacer eso? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Tile! – asintió Sceptile con firmeza, apretando ambos puños.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Ash, agarrándose el guante derecho.

En ese momento fue que Paul se percató de que dicho guante, a diferencia del izquierdo tenía una especie de placa metálica en el dorso, en el centro de la cual había incrustada una especie de joya de color púrpura. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella?

\- Paul, este ha sido un buen combate, pero si queremos ganar, tendremos que ir con todo lo que tenemos. – dijo mientras palpaba la joya con dos dedos. – ¡Es hora de mostrarte nuestro verdadero poder!

Ante los ojos atónitos de Paul y Reggie, la joya en el guante de Ash comenzó a resplandecer, proyectando un símbolo que emitía los colores del arcoíris y enviaba unos hilos de energía multicolor que comenzaron a rodear a Sceptile, envolviéndolo en un aura de energía púrpura.

Paul pudo ver que su silueta empezaba a cambiar, haciéndose un poco más grande, alargando su cola y haciendo brotar de su espalda lo que parecían unas espinas.

\- ¡ROMPE EL LÍMITE, MEGA EVOLUCIONA! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡SCEPTILE! – gritó con fuerza el Pokémon de Ash, disipando la energía y revelando su nueva forma. Básicamente seguía igual, a excepción de las franjas rojas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, como en los ojos, la quijada inferior y unos anillos en la cola. Y hablando de la cola, la forma de esta se había puesto como una especie de árbol de pino.

\- ¿Mega Evolución? – preguntó Paul. – Había escuchado que para lograrla eran necesarias unas piedras especiales, pero no veo que tu Sceptile tenga una de esas por ningún lado.

\- Gracias a un regalo de un amigo, podemos saltarnos esa pequeña restricción. – dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa y palpando el guante.

Por supuesto, saltarse dicha restricción implicaba otras, como por ejemplo que solo podría usarla alrededor de cinco minutos antes que terminara el efecto, y que solo podría usarla una vez al día. Pero Paul no necesitaba saber eso, o al menos no todavía.

\- Esto será interesante. Veamos de qué son capaces. ¡Usa Trueno!

Electivire disparó su ataque eléctrico con toda la fuerza que pudo. Paul creía que la reacción natural de Ash sería tratar de esquivarlo o abrirse paso a través de él a pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas; simplemente se quedó dónde estaba y se dejó golpear por el Trueno en su totalidad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no le hizo ningún daño, y de hecho, parecía que Sceptile estuviera… ¿disfrutándolo?

\- ¡Sceptile! – exclamó el Mega Pokémon, gritando como si se sintiera revigorizado.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó Paul. Aun con la resistencia al tipo, ese ataque tenía que haberle hecho un daño decente.

\- Cuando Sceptile Mega Evoluciona gana la habilidad Pararrayos. – explicó Ash. – Los ataques eléctricos no te servirán contra él. ¡Ahora, usa Tajo Dual!

Sceptile estiró las cuchillas de sus brazos, solo que estas adoptaron un tono un verde un poco más claro de lo usual. Ese era un ataque tipo Dragón, y al lanzarse contra Electivire, todos notaron que se movió un poco más rápido para recorrer la distancia en el campo antes de asestarle un golpe doble cruzado en el pecho. Sin embargo, Paul no se dejó intimidar por esa sorpresa. Después de todo, tenía mucho más que ataques eléctricos en su arsenal.

\- ¡Puño Fuego!

Aunque no pudiera usar los ataques de tipo Eléctrico, aún podía aprovechar la efectividad de un ataque tipo Fuego. Fue una suerte ponerlo a entrenar contra Magmortar. Igual que antes, los dos se trabaron en un duelo a corta distancia de puñetazos contra tajos en busca de una abertura para conectar un buen golpe. Apenas la vio, le dio un uppercut a la quijada, pero solo tuvo un par de segundos para sentir triunfo, luego de darse cuenta de que Sceptile se resintió menos con el ataque que cuando lo utilizaron antes, y no entendió por qué.

\- ¡Pulso Dragón! – ordenó Ash.

Sceptile abrió la boca y empezó a formar una esfera de energía verde claro. De nuevo, la Pantalla de Luz mitigó el ataque, pero Paul se percató de que en ese instante cesaba el efecto, y las defensas de Electivire retornaban a la normalidad otra vez. Además, a corta distancia, comprobó también que ese ataque era bastante poderoso.

\- "Dos ataques tipo Dragón… y el Puño Fuego no fue tan efectivo la segunda vez." – pensó Paul. – "¿Será acaso que…?"

Paul había escuchado que muchos Pokémon cambiaban de tipo al Mega Evolucionar, frecuentemente ganando un tipo adicional. ¿Sería posible que además de ganar la habilidad de Pararrayos, Mega Sceptile también fuese un tipo Dragón?

Parecía lo más lógico. Eso complicaba las cosas. Hizo una nota mental de enseñarle a Electivire a utilizar Puño Hielo más adelante.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas! – ordenó Ash.

Ahora sin la Pantalla de Luz para mitigar el efecto, Electivire recibió la fuerza del ataque en su totalidad y salió despedido varios metros. Paul pudo notar que el ataque, si bien no fue tan fuerte como el primero, todavía tenía bastante potencia, y se imaginó que haber absorbido el Trueno hizo compensar un poco la reducción de poder inicial. Electivire rodó un par de veces y aterrizó en cuclillas, mientras Paul trataba de pensar en algo rápido mientras Sceptile se le venía encima para darle otro Tajo Dual. Recordando su batalla contra Ash en la Liga Sinnoh, se acordó que aunque no pudiera usar los ataques eléctricos directamente, todavía podía aprovecharlos de otras formas.

\- ¡Usa Trueno en el suelo! – gritó.

Electivire clavó sus cordones eléctricos en el terreno y comenzó a canalizar electricidad por ellos. Esta maniobra en la Liga Sinnoh fue, admitiéndolo, un poco cruda y hecha en el calor del momento, pero desde entonces la había perfeccionado para usarla de manera más efectiva. En vez de soltar toda la electricidad de un solo golpe para hacer saltar trozos del campo y que le cayeran encima al oponente, Electivire podía soltar su ataque en estallidos pequeños y cortos, e incluso dirigir la electricidad para que saliera cuándo y por dónde él quería. Lo que hizo fue entorpecerle el avance a Sceptile de modo que cuando lo alcanzó, ya tenía para preparar su defensa.

\- ¡Demolición!

Cuando Sceptile finalmente le llegó para darle un tajo encima, Electivire ya había cargado sus puños para interceptar el ataque con una mano, y rápidamente usó la otra para darle un gancho a la cara para empezar su contraataque. Paul inmediatamente ordenó un Giga Impacto, y a esa distancia tan corta Sceptile no logró evadir a tiempo. Ash por su parte le ordenó usar Agilidad para seguir incrementando su velocidad, rodeando a Electivire en busca de un ángulo para continuar su asalto.

Paul apenas lograba seguir a Sceptile con la mirada. Por un momento consideró volver a utilizar Trueno en el suelo para entorpecerlo, pero se puso a pensar luego. Su plan original había sido utilizar la habilidad de Electivire contra Pikachu para tomar ventaja. Contra Mega Sceptile no serviría de nada excepto dificultarle más las cosas. Pero tal vez…

\- "Ash hace este tipo de locuras y le dan resultado." – pensó. – "En este punto me estoy quedando sin opciones, no tengo nada que perder."

Aunque Paul fuese del tipo que prefería planear con anticipación, en este momento eso no le serviría de nada. Él no era Ash, pero no era la primera vez que tomaba una página del libro del entrenador de Kanto y la hacía suya, aunque a su propia manera.

\- ¡Electivire, usa Trueno sobre ti mismo! – gritó.

\- ¡VIRE!

Para sorpresa de Ash y Reggie, Electivire hizo caer su ataque sobre sí mismo, cuidando de mantenerse fuera del radio de atracción de Sceptile y su Pararrayos. Comenzó después a girar los brazos cada vez más rápido, como un motor bien aceitado, echando chispas mientras convertía toda esa energía en velocidad. Paul asintió con satisfacción, ahora solo necesitaba probar a ver si funcionaba.

\- ¡Puño Fuego y Demolición!

Dicho y hecho, Electivire se lanzó a la carga con un puño envuelto en llamas y el otro en energía demoledora. Se desplazó tan rápido que Mega Sceptile apenas alcanzó a cubrirse antes de que el Pokémon Eléctrico empezara a bombardearlo con una lluvia de puñetazos implacables. El repentino incremento de velocidad los tomó por sorpresa, y tanto Paul como Electivire decidieron capitalizar en ello para darle la vuelta a la situación. Ahora solo tenían que mantener el asalto para evitar darle tiempo para responder.

Después de una buena ronda de golpes en la cual Electivire consiguió dominar brevemente, la suerte se puso del lado de Paul por un momento y al conectar el Puño Fuego, Sceptile fue rodeado por un estallido de llamas, evidenciando que acababa de sufrir una quemadura. Esa era la señal para Ash de que tenía que terminar el encuentro lo más rápido posible. Estando casi igualados en velocidad, Paul y Electivire aprovechaban cada vez que Sceptile se resentía por la quemadura para presionar el asalto, y finalmente concluyeron con un devastador uppercut de fuego que tiró a Sceptile hasta el otro lado del campo. Un golpe certero y habría terminado todo.

\- ¡Giga Impacto! – ordenó Paul.

Electivire se lanzó a la carga, poniendo toda su energía en ese golpe decisivo. Mega Evolución o no, no iba a dejarse perder de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas hacia el suelo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Tile!

Como de costumbre, Ash no dejaba de sacarse trucos de la manga en el calor del momento. Sceptile saltó y disparó su Tormenta de Hojas hacia el suelo, impulsándose hacia arriba justo cuando Electivire estaba a punto de chocar contra él.

\- ¡Sceptile, Ataque Rápido y Tajo Dual! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡SCEP… TILE!

Sin esperar a que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, Sceptile se giró en el aire y se lanzó de cabeza encima de Electivire, que todavía estaba inmovilizado por el Giga Impacto. Extendiendo sus cuchillas tanto como pudo y usando la velocidad del Ataque Rápido, le asestó un violento golpe doble cruzado en la espalda antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltearse. El ataque claramente le dolió, pero no fue suficiente para ponerlo fuera de combate, y al voltearse se veía realmente furioso.

\- ¡Tajo Dual! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Puño Fuego! – gritó Paul al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Pokémon se lanzaron de frente uno contra el otro. El puño en llamas chocó contra la hoja de energía draconiana, manteniéndose igualados uno por unos segundos. Finalmente la hoja prevaleció y fue Electivire el que cedió. En un último esfuerzo desesperado, intentó alargar los cordones eléctricos, pero Sceptile se anticipó y antes de que lo jalaran, se afianzó en el suelo con su cola y una de sus hojas para evitar que lo jalaran de nuevo. Ash supo que era ahora o nunca para terminar la batalla.

\- ¡Sceptile, arrójalo al aire!

\- ¡Tile! – Sceptile agarró los cordones de Electivire y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas para ganar impulso, hasta que finalmente lo lanzó hacia arriba.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada y termínalo! – exclamó Ash.

Mientras Electivire iba cayendo, Sceptile se lanzó, dándole otro corte con sus cuchillas en los brazos, y aguantándose cuando se resintió por la quemadura otra vez. Electivire estaba tan mareado por las vueltas que no pudo hacer nada para responderle. Sceptile aterrizó, y Electivire cayó desparramado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

El combate había llegado a su final, en ese lugar y momento.

\- ¡Electivire ya no puede pelear, Sceptile es el ganador! ¡La batalla la gana Ash!

\- ¡Sí, lo hicimos, lo hicimos! – celebró el entrenador de Kanto.

\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – gritó a su vez Pikachu haciendo una V de la victoria.

\- Sceptile… – Sceptile sonrió con satisfacción, y justo en ese instante su Mega Evolución se deshacía, haciendo que se sentara agotado. Habían ganado justo a tiempo, y Ash rápidamente lo regresó a su Pokébola para evitar que sufriera más daños por las quemaduras.

Paul hizo lo propio con Electivire. Mentalmente, lo felicitó por el esfuerzo que hizo, y después de guardar la Pokébola se quedó viendo a Ash. Los dos habían tenido sus desavenencias en el pasado, y aunque realmente no era que lo considerase un "amigo", tuvo que admitir que respetaba sus habilidades. Evidentemente en los últimos años no se había dormido en sus laureles, y se había esforzado por volverse más fuerte. Tal vez él no fuese la persona más sociable del mundo, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien lo superaba. Lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarle el respeto apropiado.

Así, Paul caminó hasta el otro lado del campo sin prisa. Todavía creía que le haría bien a Ash dejar ese hábito de estar celebrando sus victorias como niño, y adoptar una imagen un poco más seria, apropiada para un entrenador de su nivel. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención. Los dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Paul finalmente extendió su mano.

\- Buena batalla. – le dijo. Ash sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

\- Claro que lo fue. Puedo ver que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte. Esta fue una gran forma de iniciar mi entrenamiento.

El mayor de los hermanos de Veilstone se quedó observándolos a ambos, y también sonrió. Durante la batalla pudo percatarse de muchas cosas. No solo de las habilidades de ambos, especialmente las de Ash, sino que durante todo el combate, Paul parecía estar disfrutándolo. Años atrás, a Paul solo le importaba la fuerza y ganar, pero si bien todavía quedaba algo de eso, ahora igual que Ash era capaz de disfrutar del desafío en sí mismo y sentir la emoción de luchar contra un oponente fuerte.

\- Estuvieron increíbles, los dos. – dijo Reggie. – Bien, ahora que ya terminó, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Yo invito.

\- Ah, eso estaría grandioso, me muero de hambre. – dijo Ash. Paul solo se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro no le parecía mala la idea.

Pikachu saltó de vuelta al hombro de Ash y los tres se fueron de vuelta al Centro Pokémon. Luego de una batalla como esa, tanto ellos como sus equipos necesitaban un buen descanso, y una buena comida para reponer las energías.

* * *

 ** _Al atardecer…_**

Después de comer hasta saciarse, Ash y los hermanos de Veilstone salieron al sentarse en la colina cerca del lago a observar la puesta del sol mientras comentaban sobre la batalla. Eventualmente, la conversación se desvió hacia las "armas secretas" que Ash había utilizado durante el combate, el Anillo-Z y el Guantelete de Mega Onda, que le dieron acceso esos increíbles poderes.

\- ¿Es decir que los Movimientos-Z y la Mega Evolución son impulsados por los lazos entre entrenador y Pokémon? – preguntó Reggie. – Increíble, con esa clase de poder, definitivamente sus lazos deben ser muy fuertes.

\- Espero que así sea. – dijo Ash. – Necesitaré eso y mucho más si quiero ganar nuestro torneo interno.

\- Casi me cuesta creerlo. – dijo Paul. – Tú, un Cerebro de la Frontera, y pronto vas a competir por un puesto en el torneo más importante del mundo. Hace años, habría creído que solo eras un idiota alegre y patético que no sabía nada sobre cómo entrenar Pokémon.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ash. – ¿Y ya no piensas eso de mí?

\- No. Ahora pienso que eres un idiota alegre, pero que tiene sus méritos y saca su propia fuerza, a su manera.

Ash en respuesta resopló ligeramente y rodó los ojos. – Vaya, qué halago. Bueno, para que conste, ya sé por qué perdí tantas veces contra ti.

\- No me digas. – replicó Paul. A pesar de su elección de palabras, Ash pudo notar que en su tono había cierto deje de interés por lo que tenía que decirle, así que procedió a elaborar en ello.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, siempre que nos encontrábamos, lo único que quería era vencerte para que me respetaras. Por eso, a pesar de que odiaba tus métodos y tus decisiones, intenté hacerme fuerte de la misma manera que tú lo hacías. Hasta que me di cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar, porque yo no soy tú.

Los dos hermanos miraron inquisitivamente a Ash. Al ver que tenía la atención de ambos, Ash prosiguió.

\- Tal vez tú tengas tu manera de entrenar, y tal vez seas capaz de volverte fuerte tú solo, pero como dije, yo hago las cosas a mi manera. Yo trabajo mejor cuando entreno con mis amigos, aprendiendo de ellos, y tomando un poco de sus experiencias para mí. De cierta manera, a cada uno de ellos le debo el haber llegado hasta donde estoy ahora, al menos un poco.

\- El poder de la amistad en acción. – asintió Reggie. – Podrías aprender algo de eso, Paul.

\- Bah, ¿quién lo necesita? – replicó Paul.

\- No te creas. Creo que Ash sabe mejor que tú que todos tenemos un límite de lo que podemos lograr nosotros solos. – dijo Reggie sabiamente. – Y la única forma de superarlo es con ayuda de otros. Algunos se dan cuenta antes que otros, pero tarde o temprano todos lo hacen.

Paul no dijo más nada, pero podía ver algo de verdad en lo que Reggie decía. Él quizás no buscaba "amigos" para que le ayudaran, sino que prefería mejorar enfrentando a oponentes fuertes. Él aprendía mucho más de esa forma. Si Ash quería hacerlo con sus amigos, era su decisión.

\- En todo caso, más te vale que aproveches la experiencia de esta batalla y ganes en ese torneo. – le dijo Paul a Ash. – O de lo contrario me sentiré muy decepcionado de ti.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Paul. – Si ganas en ese torneo, significa que tendrás el título del entrenador más fuerte del mundo. Así, cuando te venza, podré reclamarlo para mí.

\- ¿Oh, es eso un reto? – sonrió Ash con confianza.

\- No es un reto, es un hecho. – replicó Paul de la misma forma. – Así que es mejor que no te atrevas a perder, hasta que te enfrentes a mí otra vez, ¿te quedó claro?

\- Paul, no creo que así sea como funcionen las cosas. – se rio Reggie.

\- Eso no importa. – dijo Ash. – Está bien, ya que lo pones de esa manera. Estaré esperando por el día que nos volvamos a enfrentar. Y seré mucho más fuerte entonces.

\- Más te vale.

\- Jaja, las rivalidades nunca mueren, ¿no es así? – dijo Reggie.

A pesar de lo que decía de dientes para afuera, el mayor de los hermanos era bastante bueno para leer al menor. Durante toda la batalla, Reggie había notado que Paul se veía, aunque fuese de manera sutil, más emocionado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Habría disfrutado de ese encuentro, como lo hacía cuando peleaba contra un oponente particularmente fuerte. Y esto era particularmente inusual tratándose de Ash, a quién hacía tantos años había descartado como un entrenador débil y patético, y no comprendía cómo alguien así había podido derrotar a Brandon, al entrenador que él (Reggie) nunca logró superar.

Le llevó tiempo comprenderlo, de donde sacaba Ash esa fuerza para no darse por vencido hasta el final, de levantarse sin importar cuantas veces cayera, y eventualmente consiguió derrotarlo. Paul lo respetaba por encontrar su manera de sacar su verdadera fuerza, pero él también tenía la suya y eso no iba a cambiar.

 ** _\- No hay duda en mi decisión, hoy sé cuál es mi dirección… –_** empezó a sonar de pronto el teléfono de Ash. El chico lo sacó del bolsillo y verificó, poniendo la llamada en espera por un momento.

\- Disculpen, tengo que contestar. – se excusó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Te llama tu novia? – preguntó Paul con algo de sarcasmo. Ash no respondió, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

\- Regreso en un minuto. – dijo Ash, alejándose un poco para contestar.

Mientras se retiraba un poco para mantener su conversación en privado, Ash miró por encima del hombro a los hermanos de Veilstone. Haber venido aquí fue una mejor idea de lo que había creído. Esa batalla con Paul fue una excelente forma de comenzar su entrenamiento. Igual que su viejo rival, Ash también tenía muy claro cuál era el camino que quería seguir, y el destino al cual quería llegar. Para eso estaba aquí en primer lugar, y si quería pulir sus habilidades, nada mejor que luchar contra oponentes verdaderamente fuertes.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, por fin que terminé. Este oneshot lo venía planeando desde estar rewatcheando la saga de Diamante y Perla, especialmente luego de esa humillante derrota en el Lago Acuity. Qué extraño, se me hizo fácil escribir la batalla, a pesar de haberme alargado, pero tuve dificultades con la escena final, pues no estaba del todo seguro cómo cerrarlo. Por si alguien tiene dudas, sí, este va en la misma continuidad que todos los otros que he escrito con Ash, Misty y Serena, pero decidí hacer algo diferente esta vez, por eso no traje a las chicas aquí y no hice referencia a las otras más allá de esa llamada al final.

Algo que me gustaría dejar algo en claro: si hay un personaje de Pokémon al que puedo decir que odio sin lugar a dudas, ese es Paul. Mis razones: detesto su actitud antipática, arrogante y de superioridad con los demás, y que no demostrase aprecio por nada ni por nadie. No ayudaba tampoco que durante toda la saga de Sinnoh los escritores siempre se ponían de su lado para restregarnos su superioridad, empezando por no dejarle a Ash anotarse victorias contra él, así fueran pequeñas. También que muy rara vez le llamaban la atención por sus actitudes, y en caso de que alguien lo hiciera no escuchaba (lo de Chimchar en el Torneo de Hearthome, por ejemplo), y las derrotas que sufrió contra Cynthia y Brandon no sirvieron de nada para bajarle el ego. Dicho eso, reconozco que es un entrenador fuerte y que sus métodos (para los Pokémon que son capaces de soportarlos) le dan resultados, así que por lo mismo no hice que Ash le diera una paliza aquí, pero me aseguré de equipar a Ash con varios factores sorpresa que le dieran una ventaja (Swellow con la Armadura Trueno, Lycanroc, Pikachu con el Movimiento-Z y Sceptile con Mega), y aun así pueden ver que la tuvo difícil. Aunque en este punto, al menos para mí, si Ash le hiciera frente con sus otros ases, como Charizard y Greninja, podría haber ganado más fácilmente todavía.

Ahora, algunas notas sobre la historia en sí. Para empezar, ocasionalmente cambié el orden de los rounds durante el encuentro, a veces mientras iba en curso, y también de los Pokémon que iban a utilizar ambos. Inicialmente había planeado que el duelo terminara con Ash-Greninja, pero después de pensarlo, viendo que ya le di a él y a Mega Charizard su oportunidad de brillar un poco en otras historias, decidí que Sceptile también merecía la suya. Y la idea de ocultarle la Mega Piedra en la pipa, viendo que muy rara vez se le cae la ramita de la boca, me puse a pensar, ¿por qué no? También entre otros Pokémon que consideré utilizar en algún momento estuvieron Krookodile y Goodra, pero intenté hacer un equipo más o menos variado, con no más de dos Pokémon por región, desde luego sin quitar a Infernape. Y el orden de los últimos dos asaltos iba a ser Pikachu vs Electivire (sobrecargándolo con el Movimiento-Z) y Aggron vs Mega Sceptile, pero después pensé que la habilidad Pararrayos de este último sería más útil contra un tipo Eléctrico y por eso cambié los oponentes. Por el lado de Paul, si bien elegí los primeros cuatro slots rápidamente (Torterra, Ursaring, Magmortar y Electivire), los últimos dos los tuve difíciles. Por un lado quería una batalla aérea y para eso necesitaba a Honchkrow o a Ninjask, pero otros Pokémon que consideré fueron el Nidoking que usó con Brandon, el Gliscor líder de la bandada a la que pertenecía el de Ash (que pareciera que se olvidaron de él), o el Drapion que usó en la Liga Sinnoh. Al final me quedé con Aggron. Por último, la Armadura Trueno del Swellow de Ash, decidí ponerla en uso usando como base lo que le vimos a Swellow en canon, específicamente su tolerancia inusual a los ataques eléctricos y cómo la utilizaron él y Pikachu en la batalla contra Liza y Tate, así que mi lógica detrás de ella es que se trata de algún tipo de habilidad única que se activa cuando Swellow logra soportar los ataques eléctricos lo suficiente y se carga de poder con ellos. Curiosamente, resulta muy similar a como han dejado hasta ahora en "Pokémon Reset Bloodlines" el funcionamiento de la Evolución BREAK (o Rompedora, como la llamé en mi traducción) del juego de cartas, así que tomé un poco de inspiración de allí también.

Bien, creo que con eso ya terminé. Espero que hayan disfrutado este shot, y si les interesa, estoy considerando abrirme a escribir otros de batallas o tal vez parejas, si prefieren el romance (que sí me consta que hay gente que solo lee por el shipping, para ellos dejé un poll en mi perfil así que tal vez tome sugerencias si me contactan). Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

P.D: si alguien me puede conseguir una buena imagen de portada, se lo agradecería muchísimo.


End file.
